Princess Tutu: A Musical Story
by author2be3
Summary: In the Dove Kingdom, tradition is highly held, with stereotype roles, arranged marriages, and a cloistered society. But when the kingdom is being deteriorated from the inside, and tradition is on the edge of destruction, it's up to a servant girl, a knight, a prince, and a princess to bring a new change to this kingdom. (Plus Musical numbers!)
1. Welcome to the Dove Kingdom

A/N: This story's format is going to jump around a lot, so bear with me on this. It's sort of a mix between a script and a story.  
Also, forgive me on how bad the songs are re-written. I know I have terrible rhyme schemes, but please just go with it.

* * *

**All you children, who love stories, come gather 'round!  
Come and witness the great tale.  
One full of music and dance.  
Forbidden love and sacrifice.  
A simple story really, but a treat for all ages! **

**And now we begin… **

(Curtain rises. We see a simple town with people slowly waking up and wandering about. The homes and stores of this village are very sturdy and old fashioned, almost like a cross between the town from _Beauty and the Beast_ and Anatevka from _Fiddler on the Roof._ However, off in the distance is a beautiful castle. A gentle flute is heard, slowly followed by the entire orchestra. Enter _TOWNSPEOPLE_. Enter _AHIRU, PIQUE, LILLIE, _and _ANDREW_)

Ahiru and her younger sisters, Pique and Lillie, after kissing their father, Andrew, goodbye for the day, rushed across town to get to work. But for some reason, Ahiru just couldn't help but start singing.

**Little town  
It's a quiet village.  
Every day, like the one before.  
Little town, full of little people.  
Waking up to say… **

As if on cue, the townspeople began to shout:  
**Good day!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Good day! **

And the townspeople carried on the tune:

**There goes Ahiru and her sisters like always.  
A working family, can't you tell?  
Going off to work again.  
For **_**those **_**girls?  
What a sin!  
No denying it's unfortunate for those girls **

"Good morning Ahiru!"  
"Good morning Ms. Edel!"  
"You need to finish those orders for today. And if you finish early, I'll pay you extra!"  
Ahiru's eyes lit up, "Really!? Thank you Ms. Edel!"

(Instantly, all orchestra ceases! But what remains is a gentle violin. Why, it is coming from the roof! There is a man gently playing a different tune than the orchestra on his fiddle!)

**Sounds crazy, no?  
But here in the Dove kingdom traditions are kept and honored.  
The men of the house are the workers, and the women stay home.  
Sounds familiar, does it not?  
Well in whatever case, it is clear to see that the young Ahiru and her family were known for going against the norm.  
What with a mama who died after giving birth to her third daughter and a papa with terrible finance skills.  
Ahiru and her family will always have to be paying off a debt.  
It's amazing if they can put food on the table for that night! **

**But their father does his best to follow the traditional views… **

(All _PAPAS_ enter)

**Who day and night must scramble for a living,  
Feed a wife and children  
Say his daily prayers?  
And who has the right as master of the house  
To have the final word at home!? **

(All _CHOURS_ joins in)

**The Papa!  
The papa!  
Tradition! **

**But as for his daughters…  
Well, not having a mother and having to hire themselves as indentured servants was not exactly what most girls their age did.  
In fact…**

(All DAUGHTERS enter)

**Who does mama teach  
To mend and tend and fix?  
Preparing me to marry  
whoever Papa picks? **

(All _CHOURS_ joins in as _AHIRU, PIQUE, _and _LILLIE _watch from the side looking depressed)

**The Daughters!  
The Daughters!  
Tradition! **

**Ah yes, arranged marriages. Another honored tradition of our people.  
That's what most girls in this kingdom dream of being… married.  
Of course the marriages are arranged by the Papa and the matchmaker, Madame Dolly. **

"Did someone say Dolly?!" called a random townsperson.  
(The fiddler is soon drowned out by the sound of trumpets and other loud instruments from the orchestra. Enter _DOLLY_ as townspeople [mostly the young girls] fawn over her)

(All _DAUGHTERS _sing except _AHIRU_)

**Call on Dolly!****  
****She's the one the spinsters recommend****  
****Just name that kind of man your sister wants****  
****And she'll snatch them up****  
****Don't forget to bring your maiden aunts and****  
****She'll match 'em up.****  
****Call on Dolly!****  
****If your eldest daughter needs a friend **

(loud orchestra ceases. The fiddler takes this opportunity to pick up where he left off on his fiddle and continues on)

**Then there are the royals. They are a grab bag of corrupt and caring folk, with their high towers and armed guards.  
But there are a few we like.  
Prince Mytho, for example. Even though he doesn't spend too much time with the likes of us. He hardly spends time outside the castle at all. But he did have one trip recently…  
Anyways,  
There is also the young Captain of the Guard, the highest of all knights, Sir Fakir.  
But we don't see him too often either.  
I wonder how they are... **

(Shifting over to the castle, we see a lovely room where _PRINCE MYTHO _and _SIR FAKIR _are looking out over the town. _FAKIR_ holds a blank expression, while _MYTHO _looks to the town with delight. _MYTHO _then feels the urge to sing)

**Safe behind these****windows****and these parapets of stone****  
****Gazing at the people down below me****  
****All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone****  
****Hungry for the histories they show me****  
****All my life I memorize their faces****  
****Knowing them as they will never know me****  
****All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day****  
****Not above them****  
****But part of them****  
****And out there****  
****Living in the sun****  
****Give me one day out there****  
****All I ask is one****  
****To hold forever****  
****Out there****  
****Where they all live unaware****  
****What I'd give****  
****What I'd dare****  
****Just to live one day out there **

Fakir put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mytho, you know we can't. What would your father say?"  
Mytho sighed, "_A royal must serve his people. He has no time for entanglements with commoners." _

Both were quite for a moment.  
"I just wish I could be free…" Mytho said wistfully.  
"I know Mytho. I know."

**Hmm… how sad.  
But they are not the only ones dreaming of freedom.  
Let's go see. **

(We shift over to a small shop with a sign that says _LADY EDEL'S DRESS AND JEWELER_. We see sitting at a back window looking out is _AHIRU_. She begins to sing while working on tailoring a new dress)

**All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day for myself.  
Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf!  
With on hems in need of pressing,  
And no sleeves in disarray.  
No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to ****crochet****  
And no debt to pay… **

**You see, this is how our people are.  
And now we watch as these people soon cross paths and change their lives entirely!  
Be ready for what happens next!**

* * *

And scene! For the moment at least.  
Hope you guys enjoyed the opening number. Here are the songs I used:

Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_  
Tradition from _Fiddler on the Roof _  
Call on Dolly from _Hello Dolly! _  
Out There from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _  
Free from_ Barbie: The Princess and the Pauper_

I will see you all very soon!


	2. Act 1 Scene 1: Rich and Married?

"ANDREW!" Mr. Chausible shouted, "We need to have a talk about your daughter!"

**Mr. Chausible was the general store keeper, and also Lillie's master.**

"Mr. Chausible!" Andrew jumped having heard his name. He placed his cart down and turned to him, "What's wrong? Is Lillie hurt?"  
"She may as well be!" He snapped, "_Your _daughter has been so distracted with dancing lately, she's practically letting people steal from me! You need to have a talk with her and get her to stop this behavior, or so help me I will cut her pay!"

Andrew's frowned, "Now that's not fair Mr. Chausible! She's just a young girl, practically 13. She needs to have something to hold onto especially at this time in her life."

"I don't care! I'm losing money because of her distractions! Either talk some sense into her, or you lose more money to support your family!"

Andrew looked away, "Fine."  
Andrew sighed as Mr. Chausible walked away and Madame Trimane came up to him.

**Madame Trimane was the wife of an estate owner, and the one who would mostly hire Pique as a maid.**

"Andrew, your daughter has been way too distracted with this 'dancing' of hers! I may have hired her because I took pity on you, but if she keeps this up, she will have to find a new job!"

**Andrew looked furious.  
He never really liked Madame Trimane, mostly because she treated his daughter like the trash she was forced to pick up. **

"What do you want me to do about it!?" He snapped.  
"Talk you daughter out of doing this nonsense! Otherwise you lose payment for your family!"

Andrew rubbed his forehead, "Alright, Trimane, alright. I'll talk to her about this…"  
"You better!" Trimane said in an angry huff and left.

That was when Lady Edel showed up.  
Andrew put his face in his hands as she came by.  
"Let me guess," He said not looking at her, 'Ahiru has been dancing while working and it's distracting?"  
Edel smiled, "Well yes she has been dancing, but I wouldn't consider it a distraction. I just came by to ask if you had ever considered having Ahiru do something with that talent. You could go very far with that."

Andrew looked at her, "Lady Edel, I am in no position and nether are my girls to be doing anything other than working. We are all the family has right now…"  
"Ahh, I see. Very well then." Lady Edel, very pleasantly, walked away.

Andrew sighed as he sat down on his cart. He heard a tune in his head he could not resist singing to...

(The orchestra comes to life with an upbeat sort of tune. The kind of tune you hear when you think about your dreams…)

**If I were a rich man, ****Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum****  
All day long I'd biddy biddy bum,  
if I were a wealthy man!  
Wouldn't have to work hard,**** Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum****  
if I were a biddy biddy rich  
****Idle-diddle-daidle-daidle man**

**I'd see my daughters, my children  
looking like a rich man's child with a proper education  
Dancing around to their hearts delight!  
I'd see them putting heirs and strutting like peacocks  
Oh what a happy mood they're in!  
And warm beds for them to rest in every night! **

***sigh* **

**If I were a rich man,**** Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum****.  
All day long I'd biddy biddy bum,  
If I were a wealthy man!  
Wouldn't have to work hard,**** Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum****  
Lord who made the lion and the Lamb  
You decreed I should be what I am.  
Would it spoil some vast eternal plan? **

**If I were a wealthy man! **

(Music out, lights out. Scene changes to late at night in the streets of the Dove kingdom town outside _LADY EDEL'S SHOP_. Enter _AHIRU, EDEL _and _FEMIO_)

"Ahiru, you've worked enough for today. You should head home before it gets too dark."  
Ahiru put down her needle and thread, "Okay Ms. Edel." Ahiru packed up her work bench and quickly left the tailor shop.

**The town was winding down for the day. Now Ahiru just had to hurry home before the street lanterns blew out. But of course, she was stopped by her stalker, em- I mean, admirer Femio.  
Femio was the boneheaded heartthrob of the town whom almost every girl wanted.  
Almost… **

"Ahiru, my dear!"

**Of course the one he wanted was the one he couldn't have.**

Ahiru stopped in her tracks and sighed, '_Is he going to give another long winded speech confessing his love? I have to get home for the food gets cold…' _

"Yes, Femio…?" she muttered.  
"Please take this as a way of showing my love to you." He said shoving a rose in her face.  
Regretfully, she took it.  
"Thanks Femio…"  
"Of course this could never hold a candle to the amount of love I have for you."

"I can only imagine. Now listen, I have to get home."  
"Oh, allow me to escort you home."  
"NO! I-I mean, I can get there myself." And Ahiru ran off.

**Ahiru ran off as fast as she could.  
She wasn't really paying attention.  
And she didn't pay attention until she tripped through the door to her home, where her sisters were about to greet her with teasing. **

"Well, look who decided to show up." Pique smirked.  
"Ooo and just where did this come from?" Lillie giggled, snatching the rose from Ahiru.  
Ahiru rubbed her head, "You can have it Lillie. It came from Femio." She said in disgust.

Her sisters gasped.  
"You caught Femio's eye!?" Lillie shrieked, "You lucky duck!"  
Pique sighed, "What would I give to have a match like that!"

"There is no match!" Ahiru snapped, "And I don't want one!"  
"But why not?" Lillie asked.  
"Yeah, you never know who Dolly might bring. He could be interesting, well off, and important!"

(A waltz like music rises within the orchestra and _PIQUE_ begins to sing)

**Matchmaker Matchmaker  
Make me a match  
Find me a find  
Catch me a catch  
** **Matchmaker Matchmaker  
Look through your book  
and make me a perfect match **

(_PIQUE _stops singing to dream while _LILLIE _starts to sing)

**Matchmaker Matchmaker  
I'll bring the veil  
You'll bring the groom  
Slender and pale.  
Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be  
The envy of all I see! **

(Both girls start to sing together)

**Matchmaker Matchmaker  
Make me a match  
Find me a find  
Catch me a catch  
Night after night in the dark I'm alone  
So find me a match  
Of my own **

Ahiru shook her head, "You two just don't get it, do you. Ms. Edel told me how this whole thing works. You're a girl from a poor family. So whoever Dolly brings you'll take. Right? Of course, right!"

(Music shifts to a more upbeat and almost frightening tune. _AHIRU _impersonating _DOLLY_ sings)

**Pique, oh Pique  
Have I made a match for you.  
He's handsome. He's young!  
All right, he's sixty-two.  
But he is a nice man, a good catch – True? True! **

**I promise you'll be happy  
And even if you're not  
There's more to life than that  
Don't ask me what! **

**Lillie, I found him!  
Will you be a lucky bride  
He's handsome, he's tall.  
That is from side to side  
For he's a nice man, a good catch Right? Right! **

**You heard he has a temper.  
He'll beat you every night,  
But only when he's sober .  
So you're all right. **

(_AHIRU_ sings her actual voice)

**Did you think you'd get a prince?! **

(_LILLIE_ sings trembling)

**Well, I do the best I can. **

(_AHIRU _carries on)

**With no dowry, no money, no family background  
Be glad you got a man! **

(Music shifts back to the waltz, but is slower. _LILLIE _begins to sing, still trembling)

**Matchmaker Matchmaker  
You know that I'm  
Still very young  
Please… take your time **

(_PIQUE _picks up as _LILLIE _stops)

**Up to this minute  
I misunderstood  
That I could get STUCK for good! **

(_PIQUE _and _LILLIE _sing together with fear)

**Dear Dolly  
See that he's gentle  
Remember you were also a bride  
It's not … that …  
I'm sentimental  
It's just that I'm TERRIFIED! **

(All three sisters sing together)

**Matchmaker Matchmaker  
Plan me no plans  
I'm in no rush  
Maybe I've learned  
Playing with matches a girl can get burned  
So **

(_PIQUE _sings)

**Bring me no ring **

(_AHIRU_ sings)

**Groom me no groom **

(_LILLIE _sings)

**Find me no find **

(All three sisters sing together)

**Catch me no catch  
Unless he's a matchless match **

(Orchestra stops, all three sisters hug each other)

"I can't believe this can happen to us!" Pique wailed.  
"Unless we stay together to take care of this family." Ahiru said almost sounding mother – like.  
"Right!" The other sisters smiled.

**The girls held each other tight, that was when their father came in.**

"I'm home."  
"Papa!" The girls shouted in unison.  
"My girls!" He said hugging them each and giving a kiss on their heads.  
"You're bosses talked with me today…" He said lightly.

Pique and Lillie looked down. The father took notice of this.  
"They told you didn't they."  
The girls nodded in response.  
"I don't want you girls to give up dancing, but we need these jobs… I know it's unfair that other girls your age have more opportunities, but I'm afraid we are stuck like this… I'm sorry girls…"

He looked his oldest daughter, "Ahiru, I just thought I would remind you what is coming up…"  
Ahiru nodded, her head a little downcast. Her father went to her and held her, "I'm sorry my dear."

Ahiru started to cry.

**Oh yes, how could Ahiru forget.  
Her 17****th**** birthday, which meant she was now old enough to be put into Dolly's book for matchmaking/marriage.  
Andrew knew how much his daughter hated the idea of getting married, and personally he wasn't too fond of Dolly's ideal matches for people in general.  
Especially what happened with his wife.  
He knew he could have grown to love her.  
But just as he started to, she grew ill and died after Lillie was born.  
Dolly never matches on lasting marriages, but more on suitable for society marriages.  
Just a way to show off that you were married.  
There was no love, there was not stability, there was no chance of survival.  
Just that you were married.**

* * *

I guess that concludes this scene.  
Onto Scene 2 where we take a closer look at the royals!

Thank you to Princess Ahiru who reviewed! That really means a lot!

Songs I used in this chapter:  
If I were a rich man from _Fiddler on the Roof  
_Matchmaker also from _Fiddler on the Roof _


	3. Scene 2: Matchmaker my foot!

A/N: So… if you are enjoying this, this is a request for you. Do you know any good villain songs? Because I have been looking up a few, but I'm not sure about them. Can you help me out? Thank you!

* * *

**The day continued to wind down and everyone in the castle was getting ready to set up for the night.  
Prince Mytho had just finished listening to his father's everyday lecture about the 'evils' of the Raven Kingdom.  
Oh, you didn't know?  
The Raven Kingdom was the Dove Kingdom's rival.  
They completely had it in for one another.  
They were, for the most part, in what one would call a 'cold war'.  
But every night, King Dominic would lecture his son on the other kingdom that he himself knew nothing about.  
He even sent his son on a trip there to see just how bad that place was!  
Unknowing to the king though, that was where his son had made a friend.  
But there will be more on that later.**

(We see that same room where we first saw _MYTHO_ however, this time it is night time. The only person here is _MYTHO_ still looking out the window)

Mytho sighed, "Another day above them… I don't understand why Father won't let me spend some time out there. And just for the fun of it. Every time there has to be a reason for going, as if every choice I make has a catch…"

(We see the stage slightly shift so the other half of the stage is in an old stable. There we see _AHIRU PIQUE _and_ LILLIE_. _PIQUE _and _LILLIE _are fast asleep near _AHRIU _on a stack of hey. _AHIRU _is wide awake)

"So in a few days I'll be put in Dolly's book… I can't give up hope though."  
She looked at her sleeping sisters, "Not for my family…"

(The orchestra starts up. This song has been heard before. It is the FREE reprise. _MYTHO _begins to sing.)

**You would think that I'm so lucky  
That I have so many things.  
I'm realizing that every choice  
Comes with strings **

(_AHIRU _begins to sing)

**Though I know I have so little  
My hope remains strong.  
People will gather around the world  
To hear my song **

(_MYTHO _sings)

**What would it be like to be…? **

(_AHIRU _sings)

**Now I fear I'll never be… **

(_MYTHO _and _AHIRU _sing)

**Free! **

(_MYTHO _sings)

**Free to take a crazy chance **

(_AHIRU _sings)

**Free from endless I-O-Us **

(_MYTHO _sings)

**Free to fly **

(_AHIRU _sings)

**Free to dance **

(_MYTHO _sings)

**And marry whom I choose… **

(A knock is heard at the door to _MYTHO'S_ room. All music cease, _AHIRU'S_ side of the stage disappears, and all that is left is _MYTHO'S_ side.)

"Prince Mytho, there's someone here to see you." A voice on the other side of the door called.  
"Fakir? You don't have to speak to me so formally…"  
"I do when someone comes to see you." Fakir said through the door, "Madame Dolly wishes to see you."

Mytho sighed, "Send her in…"

**Fakir very carefully opened the door when Dolly pushed her way in, slamming Fakir to the wall.  
In case you are wondering, she did that on purpose.  
You see, Fakir and Dolly… well they kind of hate each other.  
He thinks she does not know how to match people, she thinks he to informal with most of the royals.  
She would say he has improper people skills, and he would call her a moron.  
Such a healthy relationship, don't you think? **

"My prince!" She ran up and bowed to him.  
"Good evening Madame Dolly."

She stood up, "I just came to ask if a maiden has caught your eye yet. I always find you looking out that window; I just had to know if you had seen anyone who has charmed you yet."

Mytho looked at her carefully, "Well… about that…"  
"I'm going to go with a no." Fakir said rubbing his forehead.  
Dolly didn't even look at Fakir, "I did not ask you."

"Yes, well I didn't ask to get shoved against a wall. And from what it sounds like the prince is saying, I am pretty sure he hasn't. Do you honestly think _seeing_ someone makes you love them?!"  
"It's possible…" She shrugged.  
"Maybe in hell…" he muttered.

Dolly made a loud 'Humph' and exited the room.

"Why are you so harsh with her Fakir?"  
"For the record, she started it."  
"But you didn't have to continue it."  
"I know I didn't. But come on Mytho, how can she _not _annoy you!? You know she doesn't match people on reasonable grounds! I don't think she even takes her job seriously! And besides, she's filling all those girls head's with foolish ideas that they think everything will be happy once they are married. They don't realize how much that changes your life!"

Mytho couldn't help but smile, "How much of that is coming from your grandfather?"  
"Most of it. Drosselmeyer may be nuts, but I think this is the one thing he may be right about."

"What was it that he said? His long winded speech on love."  
Fakir laughed a bit.

(_FAKIR _begins to sing imitating his grandfather _DROSSELMEYER_)

**As soon as your heart rules your head****  
****Your life is not your own****  
****It's hell when someone's always there****  
****It's bliss to be alone****  
****And love of any kind is bad****  
****A dog, a child, a cat****  
****They take up so much precious time****  
****Now where's the sense in that? **

The two boys laughed.  
"That was actually a pretty good imitation." Mytho grinned.  
"Well, with him always trying to get me to listen to him, it's kind of easy."

**Drosselmeyer was the last living family member Fakir had.  
His parents mysteriously died when he was a child.  
But because he could not remember what happened, Fakir hardly looked into it.  
And Drosselmeyer was pretty much the equivalent of an overprotective mother.  
Always by his grandson's side, always lecturing him, always forcing his opinion over his grandson.  
Heck, he even called himself Fakir's father!  
The more interesting thing was that Drosselmeyer was actually not associated with the knights.  
He pushed his 'son' into it, but he was actually the king's royal adviser.  
He was given this role after Queen Erika had died not too long before. **

"Listen Fakir," Mytho said gently, "I have a favor I need you to carry out."  
"And what's that?"  
"I need you to escort someone to the castle. She'll be waiting for you at that stable over there. The one close to Lady Edel's dress shop."

Fakir raised an eyebrow, "Can I know who this person is?"  
"Trust me, you'll know. She said she would be here in a few days."  
Fakir sighed, "Alright Mytho. As you wish."

"Fakir!" Someone called. It was Drosselmeyer.  
Fakir sighed, "Yes grandfather?"

"You don't have to call me 'grandfather' son. Could you come down here?"  
"Yes sir."

Fakir exited the prince's room and headed to the ground floor where his 'father' was.  
"What is it ... Father?" He said quietly.

"Why do you seem so upset son?" Drosselmeyer said in a calming voice.  
"It's just... I'm just... worried about Mytho."

Drosselmeyer let out a sight laugh, "Fakir you must learn to not give your heart to people. How many times have I told you that?"  
"Plenty." Fakir muttered, "I don't understand how you could be so heartless father."

Drosselmeyer's face shifted to a look of anger, "How am I heartless?! I, who raised you after your parents died! I, who constantly watches you! I, who keeps you out of harms way! I, who protects you!" He took a breath, "I am a sentimental man..."

(Orchestra begins again with a gentle violin leading. _DROSSELMEYER_ begins to sing)

**I am a sentimental man**  
**Who always longed to be a father**  
**That's why I do the best I can**  
**To treat you, my boy Fakir, as a son**

**So Fakir, I'd like to raise you high**  
**'Cuz I think everyone deserves**  
**The chance to fly**  
**And helping you with your ascent **  
**Allows me to feel so parental**  
**For I am a sentimental man **

(Orchestra continues for a bit while _DROSSELMEYER _finishes. All music then cease)

"Now do you understand son?"  
Fakir nodded, "But what was it that you needed me for?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought I would check on you."  
"Well, alright..." And Fakir walked away.

Drosselmeyer grinned deviously, "And having you clueless is right where I need you to be son... You still don't know what is coming."

* * *

Anyways, Thank you to Princess Ahiru for her song suggestions! And to dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing and following this story (Fakiru forever!)

The songs I used in this chapter were:  
Free from _Barbie: The Princess and The Pauper  
_Don't Fall in Love from _Beauty and The Beast: Enchanted Christmas_ (I was desperate okay!) (Now you see why I need you guys to tell me what villain songs you like!)  
A Sentimental Man from _Wicked _(Thank you Balletjen!)


	4. Scene 3: Limited Freedom

A/N: This chapter would have been up sooner but I had to update the last one, I had graduation, dance class, life etc. Thank you so much to the people who sent in song/musical ideas!

* * *

**The days carried on, maybe just a little too quickly.  
But to be exact, it had been three days.  
In other words, it was Ahiru's birthday, and the day Sir Fakir was to pick up Prince Mytho's friend…  
Whoever she was… **

Andrew stood in the doorway of the other side of the stable where his daughter's were sleeping. It was really unfair that the whole family had to stay in a stable that wasn't even theirs to begin with! Part of the father's pay was docked to let the family rent out the place for a home.  
He watched his daughters sleeping, but his focus was on his oldest. He knew what was to come today…

(The orchestra slowly awakens to a gentle tune. Almost like a lullaby. _ANDREW _begins to sing)

**Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little girl at play? **

**I don't remember growing older.  
When did they? **

**When did she get to be a beauty?  
When did she grow to be so tall? **

**Wasn't it yesterday when she was small? **

(_ANDREW _is quiet for the moment as _CHORUS _picks up the song)

**Sunrise sunset  
Sunrise sunset  
Swiftly flow the days **

**Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze **

**Sunrise sunset  
Sunrise sunset  
Swiftly fly the years **

**One season following another,  
Laden with happiness and tears **

(Orchestra fades out as _CHROUS _fades)

Andrew walked up to his sleeping children with a small bundle in his hands.  
He knelt down next to Ahiru and shook her awake.  
"Wake up my dear…" He whispered.

Ahiru slowly opened her eyes.  
"Papa?"

"Happy birthday, my dear." He smiled handing the bundle over to his daughter.  
Ahiru opened the bundle to find a large warm piece of bread.

"But Papa, this is…"  
"For your birthday."  
"But you didn't have to."  
"I figured I could give you something that could make you happy today. I know how you feel about today. But I'm afraid we have to talk to Dolly today."

Ahiru's face sunk, "But… can we just not go… We-we could… we could lie about my age! I could-"  
"Ahiru." He said calmly, "We have to. If we did keep it a secret, someone would find out and I would be thrown in prison leaving you three with no home. And I don't want that for you. I'm really sorry my dear…"

Ahiru nodded and went with her father to Madame Dolly's house.

**Madame Dolly was well known for her extravagant lifestyle.  
Her house was the one thing that defiantly did not looked like it did not belonged in the town.  
It was even more intimidating up close, especially in Ahiru's shoes. **

Andrew gently knocked on the door.  
Within a few minutes the top half of the door opened.  
Behind this door was Dolly with a disgusted look on her face the moment she saw Andrew.

"I didn't call for a low life stable hand." She frowned.  
"I'm not here to work for you Dolly. I am here because of my daughter…"

Dolly's eyes lit up, "Your _daughter_?"  
Andrew nodded and pushed his daughter up to the door.

Dolly looked Ahiru up and down as a smile slowly crept across her face.  
"I'll be right back." She said deviously.

Dolly left, leaving Ahiru shaking in her worn out shoes.  
Dolly came back with a quill and her book of matches.

After flipping a few pages she looked down at Ahiru, "Name child." She said sweetly.  
"Ahiru Nama…" She said quietly.

Dolly scribbled her name down in the book, "And the Papa. What do you want for your daughter?"

Andrew took a deep breath, "He must be respectful, honorable, and caring for my daughter."

Dolly looked at Andrew with complete cluelessness, "I've never heard a father asking for that. Normally it's either a learned man or a wealthy man." But regardless of how she felt about his requests, she wrote it down still questioning why anyone would want these in a man… if that sort of man even existed!

She looked back up at the father and daughter, "All finished. " She said closing the book.  
She looked very closely at Ahiru, "You may be the first 17 year old I marry off. You defiantly have quite a pretty face that would make any man fall for you."

Madame Dolly gave a wink and closed the top half of the door.

As Andrew and Ahiru headed home, Ahiru couldn't help but fall apart. There was no way out of it now. Ahiru was trapped, and freedom was far out of reach.

Andrew put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
"Ahiru, listen to me. No matter what happens, I won't let this happen."

"But papa," She said through her tears, "Everyone in this town already thinks we're strange! Wouldn't me avoiding marriage make it worse?!"

(The orchestra starts up again. A more loving and caring sound. _ANDREW_ begins to sing to his daughter)

**In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer **

**You are your mother's daughter  
Therefore you are class **

**You should take my word  
You are unique: Crème de la crème **

**No matter what they say  
I'm by your side  
And if my point of view is somewhat missy-eyed **

**There's nothing clearer in my life  
than what I wish and feel for you.  
And that's a lot…  
No matter what! **

**No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain exactly as you are  
This really is a case of Father knowing best **

(_AHIRU _sings for a moment)

**And daughter too! **

(_ANDREW_ continues)

**You're never strange  
Don't ever change  
You're all I've got  
No matter what… **

(_ANDREW _embraces _AHIRU _as music dies down)

"Thank you Papa…"  
Ahiru continued to wipe away her tears as they headed back to the stable.

**Meanwhile, Fakir and one of the squires, Autor, tried their best not to cause a commotion.  
So far it was working…  
Until Fakir noticed someone on their way to that stable. **

**A pretty young girl who was crying, with who Fakir would assume was her father escorting her home.  
For some reason, Fakir had to know what was wrong… **

"Autor." Fakir whispered, "Do you know that girl?"  
Autor looked over to where Fakir was pointing to. He looked disgusted.  
"She's part of that family of indentured servants. The lowest class there is! You're better off not even looking at her."

"But she's crying!"  
"Probably because of another debt they can't pay."  
"No I don't think it's that at all."

Fakir moved away from Autor and more towards the weeping girl.

"Excuse me." He asked running up to them.  
The girl and her father turned around.  
The girl had long orange hair tied into a messy braid. She had a few freckles on her face. It was hard to see her blue eyes from all the tears turning her eyes red.

Her father had the same eyes, but brown short brown hair. He seemed to be a lean and strong man, like a hard working stable hand.

Both jumped having seen him and bowed before him.  
"Our apologizes, Sir Fakir." The father said.

He looked at the girl, "Why are you crying?"  
The girl looked started at the Captain for a second, "I-I… I don't want to get married…" she mumbled.

He stared at her in confusion, "And why is that?"

She looked down, "I have a responsibility to take care of my family. I… I can't get married until I know my family is taken care of… I'll worry about marriage after my family is taken care of."

He looked at the girl in awe. "I'm sorry…"  
Before Fakir could say anything else, Autor immediately pulled him away.  
"What is wrong with you?!" He hissed in his ear, "We're trying to escort someone to the castle without drawing attention to ourselves! You're just lucky no one saw you!"

"Autor she was crying. Is there anything wrong with asking her why?"  
"It is a problem when it involves that family. Now come on!"

**As Fakir was pulled away, Ahiru and her father were left on the streets confused.  
That was until, wouldn't you believe it, Femio had shown up.  
And yes, he was stalking Ahiru. **

"Oh Ahiru!" He called from behind.  
Ahiru groaned, "This can't be good…" She turned to Femio, "What is it…?"

"I've heard that you've been placed into Madame Dolly's book for marriage!"  
Ahiru did her best to stop her crying, "So the word has gotten out already?"

"Now Ahiru, I know you've got that dreaming attitude, which we all know every girl your age does, and I have the answer for that!"

"Oh really?" Andrew said sarcastically.  
"Of course! Mr. Nama I know you're daughter better than I know myself!"

(The orchestra starts up. _FEMIO_ sings to the upbeat tune to _AHIRU_)

**You've been dreaming, just one dream****  
****Nearly all your life****  
****Hoping, scheming, just one theme:****  
****Will you be a wife?****  
****Will you be some he-man's property?****  
****Good****news****! That he-man's me!****  
****This equation, girl plus man****  
****Doesn't help just you****  
****On occasion, women can****  
****Have their uses too****  
****Mainly to extend the family tree****  
****Pumpkin, extend with me! **

**I can see that we will share****  
****All that love implies****  
****We shall be a perfect pair****  
****Rather like my thighs****  
****You are face to face with destiny!****  
****All roads lead to...****  
****The best things in life are...****  
****All's well that ends with me!****  
****Escape me? There's no way****  
****Certain as "Do, Re,"****  
****Ahiru , when you marry **

**ME! **

(Music ceases, _FEMIO_ speaks)

"So Ahiru, what will be? Is it 'yes' or is it 'ooooooh YES!'."  
Ahiru looked like she was going to throw up.

"Femio," Andrew said pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "It takes the matchmaker and the father to agree on a match, and frankly I don't approve of this match. Come on Ahiru."

He took his daughter's hand and they quickly headed back to the stable.

**But towards the front door was a girl in a dark blue cloak sitting down at the side of the road.  
You could easily see small strand of her raven hair that she was trying so hard to hid.  
Ahiru only got a quick glance at the girl's face, and from what she saw, it was unlike any beauty she had ever seen in the Dove Kingdom. But, she looked… almost afraid. **

Ahiru let go of her father and went over to the mysterious girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked at Ahiru, "Oh… why yes. I'm just waiting for someone. That's all." She said with a smile.  
"Do you want us to get you anything?"  
"Oh no. I couldn't ask you to do that for me. He should be here soon!"

"Well alright then." Ahiru met back up with her father and went inside.

**The next few minutes the girl's escort had arrived.  
Her royal escort, to be exact.  
Yes, she was the girl Mytho had sent for.  
Now who was she…?**

* * *

And that concludes this scene.  
Thank you to Balletjen for your review, following, and favoring!  
And to BattyCrash, it's great to see you again!  
Also Princess Ahiru for all of your great suggestions!  
And finally to jacelein for favoring the story!

Songs I used:  
Sunrise Sunset from _Fiddler on the Roof  
_No Matter What from _Beauty and the Beast  
_Me also from _Beauty and the Beast_


	5. Scene 4: Forbidden Love and Mistakes?

A/N: Musical research is fun! Thank you to everyone who made suggestions! Now I have some really good surprises in store! (Maybe not in this chapter, but soon!)

* * *

**Not much time had passed as Fakir and Autor escorted the mysterious girl to the castle.  
There were a few stares and whispers, but for the most part no one noticed.  
The girl never spoke a word on the way over.  
However, she finally spoke up when they arrived at the gates of the castle. **

"Where is Mytho?" She asked calmly.  
Fakir's head shot up when he heard her voice.  
'_Did she just speak?'_  
"He's waiting for you in one of the garden." He said opening the gate.

The cloaked girl was awestruck when she her eyes were set on the castle from the opened gates.  
"Its… breath-taking…" she said.

When Fakir got a better look at her face, his face was written with suspicion, "Wait, have I seen you before? You seem really familiar…"  
The girl looked startled, "I… I-um… NO! This is the first time…"

**The look on Fakir's face showed he wasn't convinced.  
One of the many things Drosselmeyer constantly reminded Fakir was about who he lets into the castle.  
Fakir himself took pride in protecting the castle.  
So it was only natural for him to be skeptical of all those who entered without any information besides, 'I need you to let me in.' **

Fakir however still let her in, but followed close behind.  
It was amazing how she knew her way around the castle. How did she know so much about the castle? Did Mytho tell her? Exactly how close was he to this girl?

They finally reached the garden where Mytho was waiting in the gazebo. On having seen his mysterious guest, he rushed to her, gathered her in his arms and spun her around.  
Once the joyous meeting was finished, Mytho looked to his knight.  
"Thank you Fakir." He said with great sincerity.

"Of course, Prince." He bowed, "My I ask who this woman is?"  
Mytho and the girl looked at one another. He nodded to her.

The girl looked at Fakir and flipped her food down to reveal a pale face with rose red eyes and raven black hair. What really stuck out was the dark red pendant around her neck that had, what looked like, the shadow of a raven's head inside.

Fakir's eyes shot open, "You had me smuggle in Raven Princess Rue!"  
Rue silenced him with her hand, "Please, not to loud." She whispered.

"Mytho, do you realize the kind of trouble you would be in if your father found out? What were you thinking?" He whispered.

"I guess… I wasn't really thinking." Mytho gave an embarrassed smile.  
"And Autor got mad at me just for _talking_ to someone I shouldn't. I can't believe I helped you do this!"  
"But I- Wait, who were you talking to?"

Fakir looked away, "It was just some girl crying in the street. Autor said she was from that servant family… She was… different…"

A devious Dolly-like smile came across the Raven Princess's face, "Why would you say that?"  
Fakir looked uncomfortable seeing Rue's smile, "No reason…"  
"Are you sure you are not taking an interest in this girl?"  
"Why would I? I only saw her once, and I don't think I plan on seeing her again."

Rue only laughed, "Fate works in a funny way Fakir. It only takes a moment for everything to change they say."

(A very gentle tune is heard from the orchestra. Long slow and beautiful. _RUE_ begins to sing)

**It only takes a moment****  
****For your eyes to meet and then****  
****Your heart knows in a moment****  
****You will never be alone again **

(The song is stopped abruptly by _FAKIR_ who speaks over the rest of _RUE'S_ singing)

"I'm going to stop you right there!" He snapped, "I know what you're trying to say here and I guarantee it, that you're wrong. I'll leave you and Prince Clueless over here, alone." And Fakir stormed off, leaving a laughing Rue in Mytho's arms.

"Was that really necessary Rue?" Mytho asked still holding her.  
"I don't know, but it was a little fun."  
Mytho couldn't help but smile, she was just so… wonderful! How could what he was doing be wrong?

"Mytho," Rue said not looking up, "What if… what if he's right though? What if what we're doing is a mistake?"

He picked her head up, "Don't talk like that, okay. This can't be wrong…"

(A powerful and emotional song can be heard from the orchestra. _MYTHO_ still holding _RUE_ beings to sing. Enter _DOLLY _off to the side)

**Maybe I'm brainless****  
****Maybe I'm wise****  
****But you've got me seeing****  
****Through different eyes****  
****Somehow I've fallen****  
****Under your spell****  
****And somehow I'm feeling****  
****It's up that I fell **

(_RUE_ begins to sing)

**Just for this moment****  
****As long as you're mine****  
****I've lost all resistance****  
****And crossed some border line****  
****And if it turns out****  
****It's over too fast****  
****I'll make every last moment last****  
****As long as you're mine **

(_MYTHO _continues after her)

**Say there's no future****  
****For us as a pair **

(Together they sing)

**And though I may know****  
****I don't care****  
****Just for this moment****  
****As long as you're mine****  
****Come be how you want to****  
****And see how bright we shine****  
****Borrow the moonlight****  
****Until it is through****  
****And know I'll be here holding you****  
****As long as you're mine **

(The two share a kiss as the song dies down. _DOLLY _has been watching this whole time and does not look happy)

"So that's what you were hiding. And the _Raven Princess, _of all people! How disgusting! I will not stand for this!"

(A new tune is heard. More upbeat and mischievous. _DOLLY _begins to sing)

**I have always been a woman who arranges things****  
****For the pleasure and the profit it derives****  
****I have always been a woman who arranges things****  
****Like furniture and daffodils and lives****When a man with a timid tongue****  
****Meets a girl with a diffident air****  
****Why should the man and the creature sneak around the bush****  
****When heaven knows mother nature never needs a push****  
****So I put my hand in here **

(Music cease immediately as _DOLLY _continues to speak)

"There must be a way to stop this mistake the prince is about to make. But how?"  
After a moment of thinking, Dolly got it, "Let's see what the king will say when I tell him my idea!"

* * *

Uh-oh! What is Dolly going to do? What will happen to Mytho and Rue? And what about Fakir? Will there be something more between him and this girl? We'll find out soon!

Also Thank you to Princess Tutu for reviewing! I am so glad you like it!

And just to let you know, I have no idea when the next chapter will be. I will be working for the rest of the summer, so I won't know what days I have off so I can write for you guys!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
It only takes a moment from _Hello, Dolly!_  
As long as you're mine from _Wicked  
_I put my hand in there also from _Hello, Dolly!_


	6. Scene 5: Oldest Tradition in the Book

A/N: So in the middle of my lunch break I had an idea: Villain mash-up song! (Preferably ones that are about plotting) This chapter will be considered incomplete until I finish writing the villain song. But so you don't have to wait for the entire chapter…

* * *

Dolly bowed before King Dominic in his throne room.  
"Your highness, I beg of you. Your son is so sheltered and I fear that he will never find a bride and bring the future of this kingdom."

"I understand that, Madame Dolly. However, I have tried everything I could possibly think of, and Prince Mytho refuses every time."

"Then may I suggest something else, your highness?"  
"What did you have in mind?"

**What Dolly was about to pull was a tradition so old it originated in fairy tales.  
It was a tradition Dolly had been dying to try!  
One that required a quick musical number to explain to the townspeople! **

"Attention all!" Dolly called to the town, "By royal decree of the king and to find the future princess…

(A very regal but bouncy kind of music can be heard for the orchestra. _DOLLY _begins to sing)

**The prince is giving a ball!**

(_TOWNSPEOPLE_ mostly the _YOUNG GIRLS_ begin to sing)

**The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!**

(_DOLLY _continues to lead)

**His royal highness Christopher Rupert Vwindemier Vladimir Carl Alexander Francois Reginald****Lancelot****Mytho**

(_YOUNG BOY_ interrupts)

**Mytho?**

(_DOLLY _responds in a fustigated tone)

**Mytho... Gregory James is giving a ball.**

(_YOUNG GIRLS _continue)

**The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball! **

(_RANDOM FATHER _sings)

**Our daughter's looking dreamy-eyed **

(_RANDOM MOTHER_)

**The prince is giving a ball. **

(_GIRL 1_)

**They say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!**

(_GIRL 2_)

**If only he'd propose to me! **

(_GIRL 3_)

**I pray that he'll propose to me.**

(_GIRL 4)_

**Why shouldn't he propose to me?**

(_GIRL 3_)

**I'll wear a gown of satin jade.**

(_GIRL 2_)

**And me I'm in a pink brocade.**

(_GIRL 5_)

**And me I'm in the second grade. **

(_DOLLY _finishes)

**The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball! **

(Music cease as all girls cheer, except _AHIRU_ who is off to the side rolling her eyes at her sisters)

"All maidens that have been put in my book and have not been matched are required to attend. The same goes to all men."

**The whole town was in a buzz after this news.  
To think an ordinary maiden had the opportunity to become Mytho's princess.  
Everyone was excited.  
Well except for one girl.  
Yes, Ahiru had no intention of going to this ball.  
She was mostly overwhelmed with the fear of being matched.  
If not to the prince, then to someone else, and she couldn't leave her family!  
Not just yet… **

Ahiru sat on her stack of hey she called a bed, listening to her sisters going on and on about how much of a "lucky duck" she was.

"Why do you guys keep going on about this?" Ahiru complained.  
"Because," Pique said, "You have an opportunity to get out of this horrible match fate that is in store for us!"  
"Yeah!" Lillie continued, "And if you get married to the prince, it could pay off our family's debt."

"Oh please, if the king really cared about his people, he would attempt to help us! He cares more about his traditions than anything else!" Ahiru snapped.

"Have a little faith." Lillie smiled.  
"I do have faith, Lillie. I have faith that one day our debt will be paid and we'll live free. But we'll be free by our own hard work."

The girls remained silent for a moment.  
"Okay, you may have a point. But shouldn't you at least take this opportunity to have fun? To be able to dance in public and not have anyone be angry at you for it?" Pique said dreamily.

Ahiru didn't respond. As much as she wanted that, she couldn't risk catching a man's eye.  
As she was lost in her thought, Lady Edel came up to the three girls.

"Ahiru, I forgot to give you your pay from yesterday."  
"Lady Edel, don't you think Ahiru should go to the prince's ball?" Pique asked.

"Well for the record, she has to go. But, yes I think she should. It's a wonderful experience."  
"But I can't! What if Dolly finds a match-"  
"Your father has to approve of the match as well. He won't marry you off that easily." Ms. Edel winked.

"But… I don't have a dress…. Or- or a carriage. It's impossible!" Ahiru snapped.  
"Anything is possible," Lillie said sweetly, "We could easily fix papa's cart into a carriage."  
"Yeah," Pique continued, "And Lady Edel and you can make any dress. And we can borrow four white horses from the stable-"  
"I said no! It's impossible."

(We hear the orchestra make a quick intro after _AHIRU_ speaks. Once it ends, _AHIRU _begins to sing)

**Impossible,  
For a plain yellow cart to become a golden carriage.  
Impossible,  
For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage.  
And no one will ever find four white horses  
Such fal-der-ra and fliddle-dee-dee of courses  
Impossible! **

(The music goes on for a bit. Then _LADY EDEL _begins to sing)

**But the world is full of zanies and fools  
who don't believe in sensible rules.  
And won't believe what sensible people say.  
And because these daft and dewy eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes**

**Impossible  
Things are happening every day. **

(_AHIRU _and _EDEL _go back and forth at this point)

(A) **Impossible **

(E)** It's possible **

(A) **Impossible **

(E)** It's possible **

(A)** It's possible? **

(E) **It's possible **

(Together)

**It's possible! **

_(_All music ceases)

Ahiru sighed, "Alright. We might as well try…"  
Pique and Lillie cheered while Lady Edel smiled pleasantly.

_To be continued!_

* * *

Songs I used (so far):

The Prince is Giving a Ball and Impossible from _Rodgers and Hammerstein's: Cinderella_

Quick note about the villain song:  
The songs I have chosen so far are Why Me? From _Aladdin,_ Poor Unfortunate Souls from _The Little Mermaid_, and In the Dark of the Night from _Anastasia _

Also I want to add a song from _Chess_ and many of the other suggestions you all made!


	7. Front of Curtain Scene

(Right now we are in front of the curtain, imagine a glorious ball room not yet decorated. On stage is _DOLLY, FAKIR,_ and few _GUARDS_ )

"No, no, no! This simply won't do!" Dolly wailed, "The drapes should be pulled back! That way everyone can see the stars and the moon and… Oh I just can't bare it!"

Fakir groaned, "Madame Dolly, What does it matter?"

Dolly shook her head, "This is just one of those things you knights just don't understand. This night has to perfect so that the prince may choose his future bride! EVERYTHING has to right!"

Fakir sighed. It was all he could do to keep himself from strangling her. She was always so over dramatic.

"Is that why you intend to waste the royal guards' time with this?"  
"They need to be here to know exits and corners where someone could be hiding."

Fakir glared at Dolly, "My men are the greatest protectors in the entire kingdom. They are more than prepared for this pointless ball and they don't need to be here!" He turned to the guards, "Men you are dismissed to your posts." He commanded.

All men gave a salute and left the room.  
"Wait, no! Ugh!" Dolly was so furious her face turned red, "You're just as rotten as that grandfather of yours! Such a horrible reputation you both have earned!" She moaned a little, "I need to step out for a moment. This stress is not good for my health."

Fakir began to massage his temples as the moaning woman walked out, just as Drosselmeyer walked in.  
"Ah, Fakir my boy! How are you?" Drosselmeyer asked in a fatherly way.  
Fakir took a breath, "I've been better. Madame Dolly is up to her usual ridiculous behavior."  
Fakir frowned, "Then she said something about a horrible reputation we both have…"

Drosselmeyer only laughed, "No no, son. You don't have my reputation. You didn't cause mischief in your younger years and had to work your way up to the social ladder."

Fakir looked confused as his grandfather spoke, "What are you talking about?"  
Drosselmeyer let out another laugh, "I guess I better tell you now…"

(The orchestra awakens with a lively, but foreign sounding tune. _DROSSELMEREY_ begins to sing)

**In my formative and hungry years****  
I was unappreciated by my peers****  
As their slings and arrows flew****  
I would ponder - wouldn't you?****  
Why me? Why me?**

**For a man of my charisma and****mystique****  
I have taken far too long to reach my peak****  
Why was my status never quo?****  
Why did no one want to know?****  
Poor me, why me?**

(The orchestra slows down as _DROSSELMEREY _speaks)

"That was when I began getting mixed up into trouble."

(The orchestra continues with this slow tune and _DROSSELMEYER _continues to sing)

**Now, I admit that in the past I've been a nasty****  
****They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a monster****  
****But you'll find that nowadays****  
****I've mended all my ways****  
****Repented, seen the light, and changed there-after****  
****To this **

(_DROSSELMEYER _gestures to his royal advisor garb. Music cease for the moment)

"I thought I would never be saved. But you see son, I experienced something I never thought I would. A dream!"  
"A dream?"  
"YES! One that made me see reason."

(The orchestra strikes up again to something louder and more intense. _DROSSELMEYER_ continues on)

**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning****  
****And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -****  
****It scared me out of my wits -****  
****A corpse falling to bits!****  
****Then I opened my eyes****  
****And the nightmare was...me!**

(Spoken)

"That horrid nightmare returned on end, slowly opening my eyes to the truth… but on nights when I couldn't get to sleep… I would sing a lullaby. Would you like to hear it?"

Fakir shook his head, "No thank you grandfather. I think I need to be going anyway."  
"Of course son."

(As _FAKIR_ leaves, the orchestra continues, with a lone flute leading. Followed by the strings, and then the drums)

Drosselmeyer grinned devilishly, "Yes son, that nightmare opened my eyes… it opened my eyes to the evils of the dove kingdom. That's why I killed Queen Erika…" He muttered under his breath.  
"And soon, your friend, the prince, and the king will join her, leaving room for the Raven Kingdom to take over. And as for that lullaby, well…"

(_DROSSELMEYER _continues to sing)

**I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of how that brute rules  
I get a little tense**

**But I dream a dream so pretty**  
**That I don't feel so depressed**  
**'Cause it soothes my inner kitty**  
**And it helps me get some rest**

**The sound of Dominic's dying gasp**  
**His son squealing in my grasp**  
**His dead wife's mournful cry**  
**That's my lullaby**

(As the music carried on, _DROSSELMEYER_ continued to speak)

"And soon, they will meet their end as well… and this 'war' will be over."

(_DROSSELMEYER_ laughs hysterically as he exits)

* * *

A/N: Well this wasn't quite what I expected. But hey, it got my idea across.

Any way, up next is the ball... I wonder how this will turn out?

Songs I used:  
Why me? from _Aladdin _  
Poor Unfortunate Souls from _The Little Mermaid_  
In the Dark of the Night form _Anastasia  
_My Lullaby from _The Lion King 2_


	8. Scene 6: The Ball

**It had been almost a week when the prince's (or rather Dolly's) ball came around.  
And every eligible maiden and man was all ready to arrive.  
There were simple sliver and blue colored carriages and very common colored gowns that were pink, blue, and green.  
But for Ahiru… Let's just say her sisters and Ms. Edel had other ideas… **

Ahiru stared at the sewing model wearing the gown Ms. Edel had made for her.  
The dress had a yellow skirt with a gold tint to it and you could clearly see all the layers within it.  
The bodice was more of a corset kind of style that was ebony with a few gold stitches that showed an intricate vine design with short golden sleeves that barely covered her shoulders.

"That… is _my_ gown?" She said.  
Ms. Edel smiled, "I think it's my best yet… but yes, it is yours."

Ahiru just stared at the beautiful gown with wide eyes. It wasn't until Ms. Edel pushed her towards it saying, "Try it on."

Within a few minutes, Ahiru was fully dressed with her hair still in her messy work braid.  
Even with that though, Ahiru looked incredible!  
That was when her sisters came in.

"Ahiru, you'll never guess what- Whoa!" Pique said at a loss for words.  
"Oh, Ahiru… you look incredible…" Lillie said breathlessly, "Well except for your hair, but we can easily fix that!"

After Ahiru's hair was attacked by Lillie, it was time to lead her to her cart… or um, carriage.

**Now a fact that has already been said is that Ahiru, Pique, and Lillie are working girls.  
Which also means they are good with their hands.  
So, with those skills, the girls were able to recreate their father's ugly yellow cart, to a lovely little golden carriage… well okay, on the outside at least.  
The inside was a mess with a rather small space with some hey for cushioning.  
Well they weren't going for perfection… **

**Although the royal ball was drawing near, there was one royal in particular who was defiantly NOT going to the ball… And I think it was pretty obvious who… **

"Mytho, you do realize you can't hide from your own ball right…?" Fakir said waiting outside Mytho's door.  
"I'll hide out as long as I have too! I've already chosen my bride and you know that!" He responded refusing to open the door.  
"All the eligible maidens in the kingdom have come to try and be _your _bride. I'd like to see you try and avoid this one."

Mytho poked his head out of the door, "Oh, I'll find a way Fakir. Don't you worry." He said with a smile, "In the mean time, why don't you go?"

Fakir's head made a sharp turn to face his friend, "You're kidding right?"  
Mytho looked at him questioningly, "No, why would I joke about something like this?"

"I have two good reasons: 1. if my grandfather saw me there, he would punish me. And 2. I'm terrible at these social events. That's why I stand in the back and watch."

Mytho stepped out of the room and stood next to his friend, "But you're a really good dancer, and you have a face any girl would swoon over." He playfully jabbed his friend in the ribs. Fakir only smacked his arm away.  
"Come on Fakir. Please? For me?"  
Fakir sighed, "Fine… Only because you asked."

**As we move farther along we soon come to Ahiru making quite the entrance at the ball… **

(Curtain opens to a large elegant ballroom. To STAGE LEFT and STAGE RIGHT are several large windows dark blue drapes opened wide to see the night sky. Off in the STAGE RIGHT CORNER is a large marble stairway. Enter _AHIRU _from stairs. All _BALL GUESTS_ stare in awe. Enter _FEMIO_ DOWN STAGE LEFT and cut through the crowd)

As Ahiru slowly walked down the stairs, Femio stepped through the crowd and extended his hand to her.  
"Ahiru, my beloved, may I have this first dance? It would be rude to turn down your first offer after all…"  
Ahiru sighed and, knowing she had no choice, took Femio's hand as literally threw her onto the dance floor.

**Now it was well known that Ahiru was graced with such a wonderful ability to dance; however, Femio was not. One of the biggest things he lacked in, was the ability to dance… that's why he was often avoided at balls. **

(The orchestra continues to an upbeat sort of tune as _FEMIO _continues to dance wildly. However the orchestra ceases as _FAKIR_ Enters from DOWN STAGE LEFT)

**Even Fakir knew no one deserved to be stuck with the likes of Femio. So Fakir, ever the gentleman, stepped in.  
But that girl… had he seen her before?**

"Excuse me?" He said tapping Femio on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"  
"I don't think-"Once Femio turned his head to see the Captain of the guard, he immediately panicked and ran.

Ahiru and Fakir looked at each other, then Fakir bowed to her and out stretched his hand to her.  
Ahiru blushed then looked away, "You don't have to bow to me…" she mumbled as she took his hand.

The two very easily stepped into the slow waltz they could hear, but for some reason Ahiru would not look at Fakir.

To try and make this less awkward, Fakir began to talk to her.  
"I've seen you before, but I can't remember where."  
"You met me out on the streets," She answered trying not to look at him, "I was the weeping girl with her father."

The captain's eye's flickered open in realization.  
"Of course! I remember you now… you were the girl who said she didn't want to get married. How could I forget that? That was because of your family… correct?"  
"Yes." She said still not looking at him.

He watched her curiously, "Is something wrong?"  
"… I don't know why you would be interested in such trivial things from a worthless servant girl…"  
He put his hand under her chin to face him, "Nothing is trivial when it comes to family. You shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"Really?" "Of course."

**Their eyes met and the air between them began to feel thick.  
Looking into his eyes, Ahiru saw something she was familiar with.  
And in turn, he saw it in hers.  
Pain. Loss. Sorrow. **

"Do you know what it's like to have family be the only thing you have left, Sir Fakir?"  
"I do, I lost my parents when I was very young."

Ahiru eyes were wide in surprise, '_So that was the pain I saw.'_  
"I lost my mother when I was young too! That's why my family means everything to me."

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry miss…"  
"It's Ahiru. And you don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm far below you to even worry about, Sir Fakir."  
He smiled at her, "You can just call me Fakir. And I don't see why you are so ashamed of who you are. Be proud of it."  
"Where did you learn to be so confidant?"

"My grandfather, the only living relative I have left. Although he can be a little crazy, he is also very wise."

**The two continued to dance and talk learning more and more about the other, unaware of the two pairs of eyes staring at them.  
Drosselmeyer and Dolly were both watching with looks of disgust and delight! **

"What are you so happy about!?" He snapped at the matchmaker.  
Dolly laughed a little, "Don't you see the match here, Drosselmeyer? Now I may dislike your grandson but… Seeing him with Ahiru… I don't know. It's a different kind of match that I think really works. Different than how I match. As if fate matched them… What do you think?"

"What do I think? What do I think?!"

(As everything seems to pause, The orchestra carries a simple but tense sound. _DROSSELMEYER_ sings to his audience in the spotlight)

**He's going over my head  
Unheard of, absurd  
He's going over my head  
Unthinkable **

**And who does she think she is?  
A stitcher… a NOTHING!  
This isn't what I want  
Not here  
Not now**

**Some things I cannot, I will not allow! **

(Orchestra's tense song stops as everything comes back to life)

"Even if they wanted to be together they couldn't. A noble cannot marry a pauper!" He responded in a matter-of-factly tone.  
Dolly responded with a know-it-all kind of behavior, "Actually, because of this ball, that law no longer exists. And even if it did, it does not apply to them. Your grandson is a _knight_ which is below the nobles. As such, Fakir has the right to marry this girl."

Drosselmeyer frowned, "Then what would it take not to match them?"  
"It's too late Drosselmeyer. My mind is made up."  
"Dolly, I forbid you to match my son with _that _girl! I'll pay you any amount not to match them!"

Dolly shook her head, "They cannot be matched if you don't agree with me. But I will refuse to match them with anyone else than each other."

**Time continued on between the pauper and the captain.  
Minutes became hours, but the two felt as if only seconds had gone by.  
Every moment was a treasure, just learning more and more about one another: Her love of dance, his love of writing, it was amazing how comfortable they felt around each other.  
Almost like meeting the other half of yourself. **

(The orchestra starts up a gentle tune that _FAKIR _can't help but sing to)

**Ten minutes ago I saw you  
I looked up when you walked through the door.  
My head started reeling,  
You gave me the feeling  
The room had no ceiling or floor.**

(_AHRIU _starts to sing)

**Here in your arms I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen.  
And I like it so well  
That for all I can tell  
I may never come down again. **

(together they sing)

**And I like it so well  
That for all I can tell  
I may never come down to earth again. **

**Time ticked away and it wasn't before long that the ball ended.  
But Fakir and Ahiru paid little attention.  
Nether one knew why it was so easy to open up to each other, but for some reason they didn't want to know why.  
Whatever the reason it was, the two continued to go with this feeling, until Ahiru's "carriage" had arrived. **

Ahiru curtsied to the knight, "Thank you for a wonderful night, Fakir."  
He bowed to her, "The pleasure was mine."

As she started to walk away he touched her shoulder.  
"Before you go, I'd like to see you again."

Ahiru stiffened, "I don't know if that would be possible. I… I don't have a home," She looked down in embarrassment, "We… live in a stable."

He only smiled, "I don't see what's wrong with that."  
She looked up to see his smiling face. She couldn't help but return that smile.

"May I see you again?" He asked once more.  
She nodded, "I live at the stable close to Lady Edel's dress shop."

And with that final word, she left.

(Curtain closes to INTERMISSION)

* * *

Thank you to guest, BattyCrash, and MarchenHope93 for your reviews.  
It's what helped me make this next chapter.

Hopefully I can find more time for writing.  
Any ways…

Songs I used for this chapter:  
Tevye's monologue from _Fiddler on the Roof  
_Ten Minutes Ago from _Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella_


	9. Act 2 Scene 1: A dying Kingdom

**It had been several months after the ball.  
And throughout that time Fakir would constantly visit Ahiru and her family towards the end of the night without his grandfather knowing.  
But of course almost every time he would come over, he was attacked by Pique and Lillie who were constantly bugging him with questions over his life and his opinion of their sister. **

**You can only imagine how well that went… **

**But while this was going on, the king had been slowly losing his health.  
His son still refused to take a bride, unless it was his beloved raven princess, and becoming more of a pest to his father.  
And along the way, weather it is hooligans or assassins, there were constant death threats and 'demonstrations' made on the king.  
So of course Fakir was taking more and more precautions in EVERYTHING!  
But that didn't mean he still would take a little time to see Ahiru…  
It was strange, being around her family… well, it felt kind of… different.  
More… well, like a family and less like the overbearing parent he was used to…  
It soon almost became routine for Fakir to come and visit as often as he could.  
But, it wasn't before long that somebody caught on…**

"FAKIR! Where do you think you're going?!"  
Fakir cringed at the sound of his grandfather's voice before stopping in his tracks.  
He slowly turned his head to face him.

"To check the post at the front gate." He said calmly.  
"You say you do that every night, but right after that you disappear. Just where have you been going?!"

Fakir was quite for a moment, "I've been… in the library."

Drosselmeyer frowned, "Don't you lie to me, son."  
Fakir sighed. He knew he was going to have to face this sooner or later.

"Grandfath- erm I mean, Father I've been seeing someone."  
"What someone?"  
"Her name is Ahiru Nama. She's a servant girl I met at the ball."

Drosselmeyer looked furious, "You mean to tell me you've gone to the ball, met some girl, and have been seeing her without my permission?! And of all people… A _servant_ girl!"  
"Her name is Ahiru." Fakir said flatly.

Drosselmeyer shook his head, "Son you are so naive sometimes. She's just another foolish girl you are getting yourself tangled up with."

"No…father, she's different. She understands responsibility, family, life changing events… It's easy to understand her and for her to understand me…"

Drosselmeyer looked like he was about to erupt.  
He was losing control of his son! His plan will be ruined! Unless…

"Fakir, how do you know she really cares about you?"  
Fakir squinted his eyes, giving his grandfather a suspicious stare, "Just what are you saying?"

"You know how there have been death threats on the king lately. Don't you think a smart way for these people to complete this task would be to distract the captain of the guard with a young woman?"

The pressure of Fakir's anger was building.  
"So what you're telling me… is that you think Ahiru is just a part of some scheme to kill the king? When you know NOTHING about her?!"

"Yes son, after all…"

(The orchestra strikes up with an ominous tone as _DROSSELMEYER_ begins to sing)

**Father knows best- **

(Orchestra stops for moment as _FAKIR_ speaks up)

**NO! **

(Orchestra carries on with _DROSSELMEYER _continuing)

**No? Oh, I see how it is…**

**Fakir knows best  
Fakir's so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up twit **

**Fakir knows best!  
So if she's such a dream girl  
Go and put her to the test**

**If she's lying**  
**Don't come crying**  
**Father knows best...**

(Orchestra stops. There is a long and dense pause between both people)

Fakir glared at the man he was forced to call 'father'.  
"I'll prove to you Ahiru is not who you think she is!" And he stormed off.

That was when Dolly had entered, not after bumping into Fakir of course.  
She rolled her eyes at him, but he paid no attention.

"Drosselmeyer, how has King Dominic's health been lately?"

The advisor put on a new face, crossed his arms and frowned.  
"No change. I'm beginning to think he won't last much longer. Why?"

Dolly sighed, "Another 'demonstration' was made. You remember the king's statue out in the town square? Well its head was cut off. But they say how it was cut was the most interesting…"

Drosselmeyer raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"  
"They say from the look of how the cut was formed… they said… they said it had to be cut from the inside out."

Drosselmeyer smiled inwardly, '_So they still haven't figured it out, huh?'_  
He stroked his beard, "Very interesting indeed."

"Oh Drosselmeyer, this is terrible! If something happens to the king that means Prince Mytho will have to take the throne. And without a bride, he won't produce an heir! It will be the end of the royal blood line!"  
"Not to mention how much he lacks in leadership. If the worst comes he won't be prepared for it. The Dove kingdom is doomed!"

"It would be better to have the boy leave to gain experience elsewhere and be less of a burden to his dying father!" Dolly said bitterly.

Drosselmeyer looked over his shoulder for a second. He could easily see a patch of white hair sticking out from behind a potted plant.

"Yes, I suppose it would be for the best…" He grinned as Dolly walked away in agony.  
He walked over to the plant and pulled at the patch of hair. Prince Mytho instantly fell to the ground and looked up in fear.

"Mr. Drosselmeyer! I'm sorry… I was just… looking for someone…"  
"In a plant, really?" Drosselmeyer frowned, "You really are more trouble than you're worth boy! This is exactly why we want you to leave!"

Mytho looked towards the ground, "It would be better wouldn't it. Father would be happy, the workers would have less to worry about, and Fakir wouldn't have to have to keep putting his neck out on the line for me so much."

He looked back up at Drosselmeyer as he shifted himself into a kneeling position, "But what can I do? Who can I go to?"

Drosselmeyer looked at the boy curiously and stroked his beard, trying to work this into his plan. But because Drosselmeyer was quick on his feet, he knew exactly what to do!

"I think I know a man who would be willing to help…"

**After Drosselmeyer gave his 'advice' to the young prince, he went his own way and let his plan fall into action.  
Meanwhile the prince hurried to the room where his 'guest' was hidden.  
He burst through the door with tears in his eyes. **

"Mytho, what's wrong?" Rue asked with concern in her voice.  
Mytho dried his eyes with his sleeves, "We have to leave…"

"What?"  
"We have to leave. I'm too much of a burden to my father, and there's just too much trouble here."

"But where will we go?"  
"Drosselmeyer said there was a stable hand in the village who would be willing to help us. Please Rue, we have to go…"

"Are you sure about this Mytho?" Rue's voice was now dripping with fear.

Mytho took her hands and looked at her with determined eyes, "Yes. After we leave this place, we'll get married and travel as often as we can. And when the time is right, we'll come back."

Rue was beginning to tremble, but Mytho held her close.

(The orchestra awakens with a gentle and loving tune for _MYTHO_ to sing to)

**Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom**  
**Let daylight dry your tears**  
**I'm here, with you, beside you**  
**To guard you and to guide you**

(As the song carried on, _RUE_ begins to sing)

**Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you **

(As the orchestra dies down, the two embrace with a kiss, as CURTIAN closes for the next scene)

* * *

A/N: We'll I've been gone since… a while. I am really sorry. Between work, dance, and slight writers block, it's been hard keeping up with everything.

Anyway, thanks to Princess Ahiru, James Birdsong (Nice to see you again!), The Girl Of Many Names, Anony mouse 101, and MarchenHope93 for reviewing!

And also thanks to The Girl Of Many Names and Anony mouse 101 for following the story!  
And lastly, if you guys want an ending to this story, go to the poll on my page! Vote: Tragic ending or Happy ending!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
Mother Knows Best (reprise) from _Tangled  
_All I Ask Of You from _The Phantom of the Opera_


	10. Scene 2: Being in your life

(On stage we see the town setting, as _AHIRU _is leaving the dress shop. Enter _FAKIR _from UPSTAGE LEFT)

**The night continued on as Fakir crept out of the palace to find Ahiru, just as she was leaving Lady Edel's dress shop. **

**This was going to be a hard conversation to have, but he had to do it.  
He had to prove his grandfather wrong! **

Fakir quickly caught up to Ahiru and touched her shoulder.  
The servant girl turned to face the captain, and her face immediately lit up.

"Fakir! How are you?"  
"I'm fine. It's good to see you." He paused for a moment, "Ahiru, I need to speak with you."

"What's wrong?"

He took one of her hands and held it in both of his.  
"Will you promise to be honest with what I am about to ask you?"  
She looked up at him, making it feel hard to breathe, but she answered him.

"I could never lie to you."  
"How much do you know about the king's health?"

"Well… I don't know much. I've heard he hasn't been well but, that's all I know."

"Do you know anything else happening within the palace?" His gaze became more intent.  
She shook her head, "I don't know anything else. Is something happening?"

It was at that moment the captain wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight.

"Thank you…" He whispered.  
"Fakir, what's wrong?"

He let go of her, but kept hold of her arms.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that my grandfather caught on to what I've been up to these past few months. He didn't seem to trust you when he found out…"  
Ahiru's face was downcast after hearing this.

"Of course…" She muttered, "since indentured servants can't be trusted."  
Fakir placed his hand under her chin and picked her head up.

"I trust you…"

Silence passed over the two as their eyes locked on to one another.  
The servant girl soon took his hand and held it in her own.  
"Thank you."

**It was getting darker as Fakir walked Ahiru home.  
Nether one chose to say anything.  
However, something was bothering Ahiru that she just could keep down anymore. **

"Fakir, why do you trust me?"

"Why … I'm not too sure. There just seems to be this honest and openness about you. It makes it easy to understand you. And you stand out from other girls. You're hardworking and caring… There's just so much to you it makes it impossible not to trust you."

Ahiru kept her eyes forward, "You're first person to tell me something like that to me. I think the only other person who thinks like that besides my family would be Ms. Edel."

He smiled at her, "That's because we've had the opportunity to know you."  
Ahiru looked at him.

"Opportunity…?" She giggled,"You know, they consider speaking of someone with such high praise who doesn't deserve it as a crime."

"But you do deserve it!"  
"What are you saying?"

"I mean to have someone like you… its life changing."  
"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is… ever since I met you, I've been looking at things so much differently now… Ahiru, you changed me."

(Orchestra hums to life, with a sweet and almost heart breaking tune. _FAKIR _begins to sing to _AHIRU_)

**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
as it passes a sun **

**Like a stream that meets a bolder  
Half-way through the wood **

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I know you  
I have been changed for good **

(The music quickly dies down as _FAKIR_ and _AHRIU _arrive at the stable)

The two finally made it to the stable, but just before she went inside Ahiru stopped in front of the door.  
She blushed at the thought of what she was about to do.

She turned around to face Fakir, "I'm glad to have someone like you in my life."  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Ahiru quickly went inside, leaving a dumbstruck captain on the other side of the door.  
After it had finally registered what had happened, he placed his hand where she had kissed him and turned a little red.  
A smile crept across his lips as he started to head back to the palace, keeping his hand on his cheek, unaware of the figure who had followed him.  
A boy about his age with short dark hair and wired glasses.

"Hmm. So this is who you choose to believe. I wonder what Drosselmeyer will have to say about this…"  
Autor smirked.

* * *

A/N: Well I've been gone a while, but that's work for you…  
Anyway, I understand this was really short, but don't worry, there will be more to come.

Thank you to The Girl Of Many Names, Princess Ahiru, CrimsonWolf999, and Anony mouse 101 for your reviews!

Also thanks to maskedvigilanteprincess864 and HellVampAlice45 for favoring this story.  
And HellVampAlice45 for following this story.  
And a special thanks to you for reading this far, you are amazing!

Also news on the poll: Happy ending is winning 4 votes to 1.  
There is still time to vote!

Song I used for this chapter:  
For Good from _Wicked_


	11. Scene 3: A changing pase

(Curtain opens to a dark stage. The only light can be seen from DOWN STAGE LEFT where we see a writing desk with a few melted candles and messy writing sheets. On stage are _DROSELMEYER _and _AUTOR_)

Autor pushed his glasses back up and frowned, "What do you wish to do about this? Do I have to make another 'demonstration'?"

"No, no. They are still shaken by the last one. Just wait, now that the prince has left, this kingdom is even more crippled than before. And we should not have to worry about the servant girl. Her father will have caused an excellent mess that the girl will have clean up…" Drosselmeyer began to put out a few of the candles.

"Very well." Autor began to head for the door but stopped and faced Drosselmeyer, "But to be honest Sir, I don't know why you keep having me make these death attempts. The king is already dying, why do we need to keep trying to 'almost' kill him?"

"Because a kingdom that is preoccupied with something like this will never see itself fall. You just have to wait my friend."

(_DROSSELMEYER _blows out the last candle. BLACK OUT. LIGHTS UP on the king's bed chamber. On stage are _DOLLY DROSSELMEYER _and _DOMINIC_)

"Drosselmeyer," the king said weakly, "I wish to speak to my son… Please go send for him…"  
Drosselmeyer nodded and sent Dolly to go find the prince.

But when Madame Dolly had arrived with a horrified look and note in her hands, it was clear something had to be wrong.

"Your highness, I fear to tell you this but… it seems your son… has run away!"  
The king sat up from his bed, "What …No, he couldn't…" You could easily hear his heart breaking through his voice. "What could have made him run away?"

"His letter says he no longer wants to be a burden to you, your majesty." Dolly said quietly  
"A burden…? Oh… no, how could he think such a thing… Mytho…"

**If you had been present in the room you could have easily felt the king's pain.  
To think his only son had run away when he wanted to see him the most…  
It is the bitterness any parent would feel. **

"Madame Dolly, you are dismissed. But Drosselmeyer… my friend, please stay with me for a little while."  
Dolly exited the room, as Drosselmeyer walked up to the king.

"Dominic, you look pale. Please, allow me to help you."  
Dominic laughed, "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Drink with me!"  
"Oh please. In this condition, I can't have anything stronger than water."  
"Then that's what will have!" Drosselmeyer said with glee as he picked up two wine glasses and filled them with water.

However, he did place a small powder in the king's water without the king's knowing.

(As _DROSSELMEYER_ hands _DOMINIC _his glass, the orchestra comes up with a gentle tune as _DROSSELEMEYER_ begins to sing)

**Drink with me  
To days  
Gone by  
To the life  
That used  
To be  
Let the wine of friendship  
Never run dry**

**Drink with me****  
****To days ****Gone by****  
****To the life****  
****That used****  
****To be****  
****At the shrine of friendship****  
****Never say die **

**Here's to you****  
****And here's ****To me... **

(As _DROSSELMEYER _takes a sip, _DOMINIC _looks at his glass mournfully and sings)

**Do I care if I should die****  
****Now he goes across the sea?  
****Life without Mytho  
****Means nothing at all****  
****Would you weep, Mytho,****  
****Should father fall?  
****Will you weep,****  
****Mytho,****  
****For me? **

(_DOMINIC_ downs the whole drink as the orchestra lowers and the stage is changed. We see _FAKIR _in a small room with only a small bed and a desk with a chair where he is sitting.)

Fakir was slowly counting the few gold coins and putting them in a small bag.  
The last coin dropped into the bag and the captain smiled.

"That should be enough." He tied up the bag and put it away.  
"Now I just have to find the right time to give this to them… but the only problem is whether or not they will take it. But then again, if it will pay off their family debt…"

He got up and walked out of the room. It was about time to go check on Ahiru.

**As this time was passed, the king believed Fakir could be the one to help look for his lost son.  
His mistake was trusting Drosselmeyer to look for Fakir.  
It worked perfectly for Drosselmeyer though.  
All he had to do right now was wait.**

**Now all that was left was Ahiru… **

(Stage shifts over the _LADY EDEL'S DRESS AND JEWLER_ where _AHIRU _is at her usual spot by the back window. She seems to be in a daze. Enter _EDEL_)

"Ahiru…? Are you feeling well?"

Ahiru broke out of her daze, "What? Oh, yes. I'm fine."  
Ms. Edel smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this. A copper piece for your thoughts?"  
Ahiru giggled, "It's nothing…"

Ms. Edel gave her an '_oh really?'_ look.

Ahiru sighed, "I can't stop thinking about Fakir…"  
"Fakir? You mean the Captain of the Royal Guard? Why would you be thinking about him?"  
"Well…" Ahiru said while playing with her hair, "I met him at the ball… and we've been meeting almost every night since then…"

Ms. Edel had a very concern look on her face, "You wouldn't be happening to be falling for him now, would you?"  
Ahiru blushed, "I think I already have…"

Ms. Edel sighed and sat down next to her, "I remember acting like that once. But Ahiru, are you really aware of the situation this kingdom is under? The king is ill, people are losing their trust in him after he failed to find a bride for his son, and more and more people are starting to ally themselves with the Raven Kingdom. Do you really think it is safe to be getting close to someone with such high authority in the kingdom at this time?"

"I know things are getting harder for this kingdom… I was never really fond of this place to begin with. Pointless traditions, kings ruling with a blind eye over their 'rival'… people stepping on those who are lower than them…"  
A small silence hung in the air.

"but… ever since I met Fakir, my thoughts have changed. There are people who care about those lower than them. And the king does value his people in his own way… and when I think of him, everything feels lighter and free… Just if someone like him… could love someone like me…"

(Orchestra strikes up and _AHIRU _begins to sing)

**I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?**

**The past is holding me,**  
**Keeping life at bay,**  
**I wander lost in yesterday,**  
**Wanting to fly -**  
**But scared to try.**

**But if someone like you**  
**Found someone like me,**  
**Then suddenly**  
**Nothing would ever be the same!**

**My heart would take wing,**  
**And I'd feel so alive -**  
**If someone like you**  
**Loved me**

(The orchestra dies down as the night grows around the town. Enter _FAKIR)_

**The day carried on into the night.  
And Drosselmeyer, claiming to have found no sign of Fakir, made the king begin to assume the worst.  
Believing that Fakir had run off to hid from the fact he helped Mytho run away, the king sent his royal guard to arrest him. **

Fakir was on his way to meet Ahiru, but just as he was about to, he was tackled to the ground and having his wrists chained up.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He snapped.  
Autor stepped forward, "You are under arrest for the disappearance of Prince Mytho."  
"What?!"

"By order of his majesty, you are to report what has happened to the prince to King Dominic."

Fakir tried to fight the guards' grip, but it was no use.  
"I don't know what happened to him."

Autor only stuck up his nose, "Try explaining that to the king."  
He gestured for the guards to take Fakir away when…

"Stop!" A young woman cried while running up to them. It was Ahiru.

"What's going on here?" She asked Autor.  
He turned his head away from her, "I don't have to answer to the likes of you."

"Ahiru," Fakir said gently, "I'll be alright."  
She looked at him with concerned eyes, "But-"

"Just go home okay. Go be with your family, they need you remember? I'll be fine. I promise."

**Ahiru was too scared to move.  
Things couldn't be okay…  
But she followed Fakir's wishes and left for home.  
She hoped she could talk to her father about this. **

**Surely he would know what to do. **

**She had yet to know what would soon be unfurled on the other side of the door. **

"Papa!" Ahiru cried as she ran into her father's arms, "They took him… the royal guard took Fakir!"

Andrew held his daughter as this news sunk in, "Why would they do that?" He said trying to sound calm.  
"They said he caused the disappearance of the prince… but Fakir said he didn't know anything…"

Andrew felt a sudden lump in his throat. He went stiff, then held his daughter tighter.  
When he let her go, he had her look right at him.

"I'm sorry my dear… this is my fault. You see, Fakir didn't help the prince escape to freedom… because I am the one who did that…"

Ahiru's eyes went wide, "You what…?"  
"He came to me begging for help. He wanted someone to take him and his fiancé out of the Dove Kingdom so they could be married. He wanted his freedom to marry her without regrets… I couldn't say no to that… But I had no idea my actions would cause this much trouble for the royal guard… I understood the kingdom would be in trouble but… I couldn't say no… you understand, right?"

**His daughter pondered all this.  
That feeling of freedom, huh?  
Yes, she understood that perfectly… **

She nodded through the tears.

"But now I see I cannot leave things where I have," Andrew continued, "So I will confront the king about what I have done."  
Her father stood up, but soon cringed in pain from both his age and the affects from his labor.  
Ahiru put up her hands in front of her father, "Papa no!"  
She helped guide her father back down to a sitting position.

"They would arrest you for sure. You wouldn't last a day in prison, not to mention we need you here…"

A silence passed over the two as Ahiru came up with an idea, "I'll take your place."  
He looked at her, "What?"  
"I'll take your place and turn myself in… I'll tell them I helped Prince Mytho escape, that way you can take care of Pique and Lillie, and hopefully… you can get this family debt paid."

Andrew looked at his oldest with mournful eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, "I can't let you do this."

She returned her father's embrace, "But I have to and I want to. Knowing you all will be safe and free is what matters to me."

(The Orchestra starts a bittersweet tune as _AHIRU _sings to _ANDREW_)

**How can I hope to make you understand  
Why I do, what I do,  
Why I must travel to a distant land  
Far from the home I love?**

**Once I was happily content to be**  
**As I was, where I was**  
**Close to the people who are close to me**  
**Here in the home I love...**

**Who could see that a man would come**  
**Who would change the shapes of my dreams?**  
**Helpless, now, I stand with him**  
**Watching older dreams grow dim.**  
**Oh, what a melancholy choice this is,**  
**Wanting home, wanting him,**  
**Closing my heart to every hope but his,**  
**Leaving the home I love.**

**There where my heart has settled long ago,**  
**I must go, I must go.**  
**Who could imagine I'd be wand'ring so**  
**Far from the home I love?**

**Yet, there with my love, I'm home.**

(The orchestra dies down while _ANDREW _holds his daughter tight)

"I hope he's worth this." He whispered.  
"He is papa…"

* * *

A/N: Dang this one was long! But anyway, I did it!  
And now that I am done with my job, I should be able to write a little bit more!

Anyway, thank you to RavenXJakeXHater, Anony mouse101, James Birdsong, camelon, The Girl Of Many Names, Princess Ahiru, and CrimsonWolf999 for all your awesome reviews!

Also thanks to violettruth and lil'peahqueen133 for favoring the story!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
Drink with me from _Les Miserables _(thank you Crimson Wolf999)  
Someone like you from _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ (thank you Princess Ahiru)  
Far from the home I love from _Fiddler on the Roof  
_


	12. Scene 4: I could never lie to you

**Ahiru's choice had been made.  
After she gave a long mournful goodbye to her sisters and father, she headed to the palace.  
This was the hardest choice she had to make in her life, but it had to be done. **

**Once she was at the gates a twinge of fear began to grow and consume her.  
But she quickly summoned her courage with a song. **

(The orchestra slowly hums a bitter song for _AHIRU_ to sing to)

**Yes, I made the choice  
For papa, I will stay  
And to think I have to lose my freedom in this way  
*sigh*  
And to think that what you've done is right  
To come at such a price **

**What I'd give ****to return****  
To the life that I knew lately**

**But I know that I can't**  
**Solve my problems going back**

(_AHIRU'S _song is then interrupted by _GUARD _at the gate)

"Halt! State your business!" The guard called.

Ahiru made a quick gulp and spoke, "I wish to see the king."  
"What business does a servant have to see the king?"

"The servant who has information on the prince's disappearance." She answered.  
The guard stared at her in suspicion, but seeing the girl unmoving, the guard allowed her inside where Autor was waiting for her at the front door.

He looked at her with disdain in his eyes.  
"And just what are you doing here?"

"I wish to tell the king about the prince's disappearance." She replied in a clam tone.

Autor tugged at one of his sleeves before returning his focus to her.  
"I have to search you first."  
"Excuse me?"  
"At the state the king is in we cannot trust anyone to just waltz in their without being checked first. Why are you so unwilling to comply? Are you hiding something?" He sneered with his cold eyes.

"Of course not." Her tone remained unchanged.

**The search was quick, easy, and kind of awkward.  
But unknowing to Ahiru, Autor had slipped something in her pocket that he had hidden in his sleeve.  
And now her fate was sealed, just what Drosselmeyer had wanted. **

**Autor quickly led Ahiru to the king's bed chamber where they could easily over hear a conversation going on. **

"Your majesty, I'm telling you I don't know where Prince Mytho is."  
Ahiru knew that voice all too well.  
But how would he feel when he finds out what she had to say…

"You're the only lead we have. *cough* Surely you know, *cough* something."  
Ahiru stiffened at that voice. The voice of the king…

Autor knocked on the door and spoke, "Your majesty, someone wishes to speak to you about your son's absence."

"Send them in." The king responded.  
Autor opened the door and stepped to the side to reveal the servant girl standing behind him.

**All who were present in the room where the king, his royal advisor, and the captain along with two guards behind him.  
However, everything looked out of the ordinary, as if this wasn't a questioning but rather a simple conversation which put the girl a little more at ease.**

"Ahiru?" Fakir whispered.  
The servant girl did not look at him.

She quietly stepped into the room and faced the king.  
She bowed very gracefully and spoke, "Your highness…" Her voice was shaking, "I-I…"

She breathed in, "I am the one who helped the prince run away." She dropped her head in shame, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"And why *cough* would you do such a thing *cough*?"  
Ahiru kept her gaze to the floor, "Because he was in love…"

"That idiot…" Fakir mumbled under his breath.

"You mean to tell me *cough cough* my son ran away to be with *cough* someone he loved?"  
"Yes… I'm sorry your majesty."

"Wait a second," The advisor spoke, "What is that in your pocket?" He said sourly.  
Ahiru picked her head up to face Drosselmeyer, "I don't understand sir. What are you talking about?"

"Check your pocket." He commanded.

Ahiru did as the advisor wished and reached into her pocket to find a folded sheet of paper.  
She stared at it with wide eyes, "What is this?" She mumbled.

She unfolded it and scanned the page quickly. She dropped it in horror saying, "Where did that come from? That doesn't belong to me."

**Drosselmeyer picked it up and looked it over.  
On the outside he was horrified, but on the inside he was smiling. **

**All according to plan. Autor did well. **

"I knew you were trouble, you scum!" He yelled at her.  
"Grandfather what are you saying?" Fakir snapped.

"My son, according to this document, our little servant here is actually a spy for the Raven Kingdom. She has tricked the prince into believing the raven princess was in love with him and has sent him off to his death! She was merely here to distract the guards and make sure their plan was successful!"

"What? No…" He looked to Ahiru who was still frozen from horror from finding the document on her person.

"I see *cough*," the king said calmly, "Then she has brought the destruction of this kingdom *cough*."  
Ahiru finally came out of her shock and spoke, "I would never try to harm the prince. The Dove Kingdom is my home! Why would I try to destroy it?"

"I will not hear anymore of this *cough*. Guards, take her to the dungeon *cough*. She will be trialed for her crimes against *cough* against the Dove Kingdom."

"No please don't." Ahiru begged as the two men that stood behind Fakir walked over to her, chained her writs, and pushed her out the door.

**Fakir watched this as it all sank in.  
The pain in his heart was beginning to grow.  
He grabbed at his shirt where his heart was and held on tightly.  
It was the closest thing he could do to stopping the pain. **

**But it didn't help.  
It felt harder to breathe, to think, to do…anything!  
He was sworn to protect his kingdom… but, if the one he cared the most for was the enemy…**

**What came first?  
His heart or his duty? **

Drosselmeyer put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "I'm sorry my boy. I know how much you were fooled by her… But I warned you didn't I. And now look at you… you should have never given her the opportunity to get to your heart!"

Fakir was in a daze before responding to his grandfather, "Yes… you were right. Father does know best." He said numbly.  
"I have to take care of something. I'll be back." He said leaving his grandfather's side.

(BLACK OUT. Scene changes to a small dungeon that is falling apart. Plants are growing through the brick cracks, the colors on the walls are faded, and the only light is coming from the window on the wall behind _AHIRU._ She is sitting on the floor crying into her knees. Off to STAGE LEFT is a small door. It is the only way in or out of the dungeon Enter _FAKIR_)

Fakir took a breath as he walked in front of her cell.  
He watched her for a moment before speaking, "Why?!" He snapped.

Ahiru looked up to see him, "Why what?" Her voice was breaking.  
"Why did you lie to me?! You led me on just make this kingdom fall!"

"Please Fakir, not you too." She whimpered, "I told you before I could never lie to you."  
He clenched his fists, "You've been lying this whole time! How can you sit there and say that?!"

She wiped away her tears, "You want the whole truth," she said bitterly, "Fine. My father was the one who actually helped the prince escape. The prince wanted the freedom to marry… and my father understood that. So he helped him. But when he found out you got arrested he wanted to turn himself in because you had nothing to do with it… but if my father was put in jail my sisters and I would be out on the streets and would have to work even harder to pay everything off…" Ahiru was crying even harder at this point, "So I turned myself in for my family's sake. I didn't want them out on the streets… but I don't know where that paper came from. Please Fakir you have to believe me…"

"How am I supposed to know if that's the truth?!" He screamed.  
He turned his back to her, "I just don't know what to believe anymore…"

Ahiru stood up and walked up to the bars of her prison, "If you don't know what to believe then let me at least tell you this. You said I changed you ever since the day we met… but the truth is… you changed me too! I see the kingdom and the royals so much differently than I did before… I have never believed in this kingdom as much as I do now. I would never betray this kingdom, and it's because of you…"

Fakir only stood there, unsure of what to say or do.  
Before he could do anything, he heard Ahiru singing…

(No orchestra, _AHIRU _sings a capella which makes things more tense and serious)

**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So, let me say before we part:  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
Like a hand print on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend. **

(_AHIRU _takes a breath and continues speaking)

"No… more than a friend. Fakir…I… I love you."

Fakir stood there and clenched his fists even tighter. A few tears were forming in his eyes.  
"I loved you too… But after everything that has happened... I just don't know if I can believe you anymore…"

And with that he walked away… But before he did Ahiru spoke one last time…

"Fakir, if I was a spy, why would I come back to make sure you were not arrested? Please don't leave us like this…"

He kept walking away and closed the door behind him. He put his back to the door and sunk down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his face in his hands.

"I don't want to…" He whispered.  
Just then he heard a song…

(the Orchestra rises up slowly again, it's the song _AHIRU _sang earlier at the gate. _FAKIR _sits at the other side of the door listening to her song as her voice seems to be breaking)

**Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again  
Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!**

(Music hums out, as the song sinks into _FAKIR'S_ thoughts)

Fakir smashed his fist against the wall, "Darn it." He muttered with a few of his tears finally falling.

* * *

A/N: Wow, not working actually makes these chapters come faster!  
So, I may or may not have been crying while writing the last of this.  
Also sorry for the pop song references… (bonus points if you find them though!)

Anyway, thank you to Princess Ahiru, Anony mouse101, SoSaysL, James Birdsong, CrimsonWolf999, Kriro-tone, The Girl Of Many Names, and Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia for all of your awesome reviews. (I mean in all honesty, you guys are the reason why this chapter came so fast!)

Also thank you to SoSaysL for favoring the story!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
Is this home? from _Beauty and the Beast  
_For Good from _Wicked_


	13. Scene 5: Doubt and Hope

**As the days carried on, there was no denying it…  
This kingdom was collapsing. **

**Citizens were losing loyalty, the prince was missing, the captain of the guard was lost in his doubt, and the king was dying.  
There was virtually no hope for this kingdom in site. **

**On a more current note, Ahiru's trial would begin in a few days, but there really was no point to it.  
Everyone knew they would find the young woman guilty and put her to death.  
But the sad part is that her family would never know.  
And just the mere thought of that haunted Fakir. **

**But Why?! **

**That's all the captain would ever ask, as if he would find an answer anytime soon… **

Fakir sat at his desk, his face in his hands.  
"She's my enemy," He said bitterly, "but… she came back for me… why would she?"  
He ran a hand through his hair, "It just doesn't add up…"

Thoughts of her began to flood through his mind, "How could she be a spy?! After everything…"

He was getting restless at this question… so where was his answer!?  
"But… her family. What's their role? There's no way they could be a part of this… ugh!" He screamed, "There has to be something I don't know!"

Just then a horrible thought crossed his mind, "We found the raven princess at Ahiru's home… it's possible…" the words began to feel like ash in his mouth, "they were plotting something… I can't believe it…"

(The orchestra slowly rises with a bitter tune led by the violins, _FAKIR_ soon beings to sing)

**What on earth am I to do?  
She's gone, this vision who was not quite real  
I must move on despite the pain  
The pain will heal  
Oh, Lord, how could you let me love like this?  
No one dies upon a kiss  
And only fools believe in bliss**

(The orchestra dies down to a low hum as _DROSSELMEYER _enters) **  
**

**Drosselmeyer glared at his grandson who had his face buried in his hands.  
Oh he knew exactly what was going on here, and he did not like it!  
He had to find a way to control his grandson like the puppet master he was trying to be… **

"Fakir… my boy, are you alright?" He said gently.

Fakir raised his face to see his grandfather. It was clear Fakir hadn't been sleeping in the past few days with his dark circles forming under his eyes. "Hello gra- Father…" He corrected himself.

Drosselmeyer grinned inwardly; In this state his son would defiantly be easy to control. He wanted his son to trust him because having the Captain of the guard on your side meant you had the royal guard with you as well…

"What's been bothering you?" Drosselmeyer continued in this fatherly rouge.  
Fakir's glance went to the floor, "I just… I can't…. about what happened a few days ago…"

Drosselmeyer frowned, "You're still in love with that wretch, aren't you!" He snapped.  
Fakir made no response.

"She deceived you and made you the fool! She's left you in this mess you are in now, and I guarantee you she doesn't feel sorry about it!"

"But if she did feel that way Father, why would she come back to turn herself in?"

Drosselmeyer mentally cursed himself hearing this question. What was he supposed to say to that?!

"Well… perhaps she is trying to get you to join her in betraying the kingdom. There is no length to what a spy will do to achieve their goals. She's as cruel hearted as the rest of the world."

"But when I saw her in the prison she was crying-"

"You what?!" Drosselmeyer snapped.

(At this point the orchestra strikes a harsh note. The sound slowly carries through into another song while _DROSSELMEYER_ speaks)

"No wonder you are a mess! She's merely fooling you again! Now listen to me, and listen well!" He commanded, "She, like the rest of the world, is not worth your time."

(The orchestra continues it song as _DROSSELMEYER _beings to sing)

**The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole kingdom  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who causes you to never fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always keep your heart  
Away in here **

(_DROSSELMEYER _points to _FAKIR'S_ heart. _DROSSELMEYER _continues)

**Remember what I taught you, Fakir  
You are misjudged **

(_FAKIR _begins to mimic what _DROSSELMEYER _says)

**I am misjudged**

**And you are foolish  
(And I am foolish) **

**And these are crimes  
For which the world  
always carries **

**Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Keep your heart away  
Be faithful to me **

**(I'm faithful) **

**Grateful to me **

**(I'm grateful) **

**Do as I say  
Obey  
Keep your  
heart away. **

(Music begins to fade as _FAKIR _hides his face once more and _DROSSELMEYER _places his hands on his son's shoulders as if to symbolize _FAKIR'S_ surrender to the darkness. BLACK OUT, SCENE OUT to the inside of the stable where _ANDREW PIQUE _and _LILLIE _are still weeping over the loss of their family member)

"I miss her so much…" Lillie whimpered while Pique put her arms around her.  
"I do too… How do you think she is now…?"

"There's no telling," Their father said looking out the window, "and it's my fault…"  
Andrew began to tear up, "I can't stand loosing another member of this family…"

It was at that moment a knock was heard.  
Andrew dried his eyes, took a breath, and answered the door.

There were two cloaked figures at the front door, one in dark brown and the other in dark blue.  
"May we come in?" The one in the brown cloak asked.

Andrew nodded and stepped to the side to let them in. The moment the door was closed, the cloaked figures dropped their hoods to reveal the prince and his new wife.

"Thank goodness you have not been harmed Andrew sir." Mytho said with joy.  
"We came to thank you. Without you we would not be where we are now." Rue interjected.

The family looked to one another with such depression.  
The two young girls began to cry even more.

Andrew looked back to Mytho and Rue, "I'm sorry your highness, but the one you should be thanking is my oldest daughter… She turned herself in so that you may get away safely and the rest of us would still be here…"

The newlyweds' expressions quickly changed to a mixed look of concern and sorrow.  
"Your oldest daughter…?" Mytho asked.  
"You mean that red headed girl?" Rue asked remembering when she first saw Ahiru.

Andrew nodded, "That is her. She turned herself in not only for you, but also for us and the captain."  
"The captain?!" Mytho jumped, "You mean Fakir? Why him?"

"She witnessed him being arrested because they believed he was the one to help you escape… She's in prison now…" Andrew hung his head.

"Well… then allow us to get her out!" Mytho said quickly.  
Andrew picked his head back up, "What?"

"I said allow us to get her out of prison. It's the least we could do to thank you for all you have done for us."  
"I don't see how you could. Making such a bold move like that after returning… and during this difficult time. It just doesn't seem possible…"

Rue giggled, "I wouldn't say that. They said it didn't seem possible for us to marry… and now look at us. Anything can happen…"

(The orchestra starts a steady and very light tune for _RUE _to begin singing)

**Anything can happen if you let it  
Sometimes things are difficult but you can bet it  
Doesn't have to be so **

(_MYTHO _sings)

**Changes can be made  
You can move a mountain if you use a larger spade **

(Both sing together)

**Anything can happen  
Raise the curtain  
Things you thought impossible  
Will soon seem certain **

(_RUE _finishes the hopeful tune)

**Anything can happen  
If you let it**

(The orchestra finishes with a happy note leaving all those on stage feeling a little more hopeful)

"Alright," Andrew said, "I trust you. Please bring my daughter back safely…"  
Mytho took Andrew's hand, "Of course, but may I ask something of you?"

"What is it?"  
"Please tell no one you saw us. If the even my father himself comes, tell him nothing of me and my wife. And make sure no one knows we are trying to get your daughter out of the dungeon."

"We won't your majesty. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Ending on a lighter note amongst all this darkness.  
Perhaps there is hope for this kingdom yet now that the prince has returned.

So, this chapter was not as intense as the last. I just thought making something a little more hopeful would kind of calm things down a bit before it picks back up.  
Please send in more songs guys! Or even a whole musical!I know a lot of you have sent in some and I am still looking at ways to put them in. I really want to incorporate what you guys want! Especially if you just found this, your opinion matters here too!

In the mean time, as always:  
Thank you to The Girl Of Many Names, Anony mouse101, Kriro-tone, CrimsonWolf999, and katewashere for your reviews. (sorry for making the last chapter so intense on you guys…)

And thank you to katewashere for following and favoring the story!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
Prayer from _The Scarlet __Pimpernel_ (thank you Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia)  
Out There from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_  
Anything Can Happen from _Mary Poppins_


	14. Scene 6: May you lead me out of the dark

(Scene opens to the outside of the castle. _FAKIR_ stands STAGE RIGHT outside just listening to the screams coming from off stage. Multiple shouts such as "Kill her!", "Trader!", and "Death Penalty!" can be heard. _AHIRU _is pushed on STAGE LEFT with a few things being thrown at her. It is clear she has been beaten. The burses and wounds can be clearly seen with her somewhat worn and ripped dress. She is on all fours and crying into the ground. The crowd off stage dies down for a little while. _FAKIR_ approaches _AHIRU _with caution)

Fakir kneels down in front of Ahiru.  
He doesn't say anything. He only places his hand on her head and pets her.

She looks up at him, but what looks like a hopeful smile, soon turns to tears.  
"Have you come to try and hurt me as well, Sir Fakir…?"

"No… I-I couldn't… you just… they've hurt you more than they should have…"  
"I couldn't be hurt anymore after… how you last spoke to me… Captain."

(A crack of lightning is seen and the roar of thunder follows. The sound of rain fills the stage. _FAKIR _offers a hand to her as he speaks)

"Why are you speaking so coldly to me?"  
Ahiru shakes from the stinging pain the rain feels on her wounds. She refuses his hand, "You've been treating me the same way… you've made it clear how you feel…"

Despite his reasoning, he responds, "No, I haven't."  
At this point, Fakir gathers Ahiru in his arms, despite her protests, and silences her with a kiss.  
She doesn't fight back, but rather gives in.

He looks at her with the most sincere face he could give her, "Despite everything… no matter what I keep telling myself… I'm still in love with you, Ahiru."

She finally shows the smile she was hiding from him, but soon cringes at the pain from the water on her wounds.  
He panics for a moment but she only laughs it off.

(The orchestra plays a very gentle tune as _AHIRU_ sings in a frail voice)

**The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.**

**The rain that brings you here**  
**Is Heaven-blessed!**  
**The skies**

**begin to**** clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, Sir Fakir. **

(_AHIRU_ cringes again as _FAKIR_ sings to her)

**Hush-a-bye, dear Ahiru,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here**

**I will stay with you**  
**Till you are sleeping**

(They sing together)

**And rain...  
Will make the flowers...**

(The song stops as the orchestra shifts to an ominous tone as _ANGRY CROWD_ shouts from off stage)

**No one mourns the Wicked  
No one cries "They won't return!"  
No one lays a lily on their grave  
The good man scorns the Wicked!  
Through their lives, our ****children learn****  
What we miss, when we misbehave. **

(_ANGRY CROWD_ enters STAGE LEFT. One of them pulls _AHIRU _away from _FAKIR_ and forces him to stand)

"Captain!" The one who seems to be the leader of the group calls, "This wicked girl has been given the death penalty for treason! That means the person closest to that authority of the executioner has to kill her. And that is you!"

"What?!" Fakir shouts as the thunder booms and lighting flashes.  
"Kill her! Kill her!" They all shout.

He only looks down at Ahiru below him, bruised and beaten.  
But before he can say no, his hand begins reaching for his sword.  
He panics, "What am I doing?! NO!" But his arm denies his commands and unsheathes his sword.

"Please! NO!" He tries to hold his arm back, but it fails.  
His arm raises itself over his head, and drops the sword down on Ahiru with full force…

(BLACK OUT SCENE OUT to _FAKIR_ sleeping at his desk. He jolts upright as the lights go up)

Fakir started to pant heavily upon waking up.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and places his hand on his cheek… where she had kissed him not long ago…

"A dream… Only a dream…" He said.

**Fakir was left to wrestle with his dark thoughts.  
Funny how he thought he finally grabbed the light of truth, only to be lost into more darkness…  
Truly tragic… **

**But hope still remains.  
Our lost prince has returned, and with a bride!  
And now it was up to them to rescue the innocent girl locked under the castle. **

**So, how were they going to do that? **

The royal couple crept through town trying to remain unnoticed.  
It was actually pretty easy considering people were basically pushing each other aside. People were really getting worked up right now…

"Mytho," Rue whispered once they started getting closer to the castle, "How exactly are we going to rescue his daughter? We can't exactly go up to your father and tell him to let her go."

"I know." He said calmly, "I still need to think of something."  
"You what?!" She said sharply under her breath.  
"Well… we don't know where she is. And we need to find a way to get her out without being noticed. That shouldn't be too hard!"

Rue smiled, "You're right. We can do this." She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

**The optimism these two carried was so different from what was around them.  
However, it was affecting everyone else.  
People were just suddenly becoming happy by this positive ora the couple gave off. **

**Perhaps this kingdom was not on the brink of darkness… **

**And speaking of darkness, perhaps after the captain's horrible dream,  
maybe he could be led out of the darkness too… **

(Lost in the hallways of the castle _FAKIR_ looks as if he is going to collapse. He constantly leans on the walls and stumbles when he walks. It's clear he needs help. Enter _DROSSELMEYER_)

"Fakir! What's wrong?" Drosselmeyer quickly rushed to his grandson's side trying to help him up.  
Fakir breathed heavily, "Father… are…are you certain… everything is better this way…?"

"Of course my boy."  
"Then why… does everything seem so… dark... with just complete madness."

Drosselmeyer clenched his fists, "What do you mean madness?!"

"You tell me everything is fine… then why do I feel like something doesn't make since here!" Fakir said coldly.

(The orchestra pulls out a tune that sounds very unique and almost mad-man sounding as _DROSSELMEYER_ and _FAKIR _argue)

(D)** I tell you everything is fine!  
Yes you are**

(F) **No I'm not  
**(D)** Yes you are**  
(F) **No I'm not**

(D)**I tell you everything's fine **

(F) **UGH! NO! **

(After _FAKIR _snaps all music ceases)

"You… are not… helping me…" Fakir breathed darkly, "Leave me alone…"

**Fakir then staggered down the hallway towards the one place he knew his 'father' would disapprove of... but she was there.  
That little piece of light… that sanity he didn't have any more…  
Even if she was 'the enemy', she was better than where he was now.**

Fakir walked up to the door, the only thing that separated the two.

He placed his palm on the door and breathed in…  
"I can't…"He said to himself, "Not after how I treated her…"

(_FAKIR _stands there as the orchestra plays a melody to match his mood, stage shifts to have _FAKIR _on STAGE LEFT, and _AHIRU _on STAGE RIGHT. She looks to be sleeping on the floor, but when _FAKIR_ beings to sing _AHIRU _awakens)

**Lost in the darkness,  
Silence surrounds me.  
Once there was morning,  
Now endless night.**

**If I could reach you,**  
**You'd guide me and teach me**  
**To walk from the darkness**  
**Back into the light.**

**Deep in the silence,**  
**Please try to hear me;**  
**I'll keep you near me**  
**Till night passes by.**

(Orchestra fades, _FAKIR'S_ palm turns into a fist and with a new determination he leaves now knowing what to do. _AHIRU _looks to the door and smiles)

"Thank you… Fakir." She whispered.  
Fakir stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder.  
A smile grew across his face as he turned back and left.

* * *

A/N: Maybe things are starting to get better…?  
Let's hope so…  
*sigh* this one… man it was tough… 4 songs too!

Anyway:  
Princess Ahiru: Thank you! I am so glad you are enjoying it! Of course you can! Who said you couldn't? (But I want to read it! ;) )

Anony mouse101: Thank you for your review! (Did you catch the 3rd song? I hope you did!)

CrimsonWolf999: Yes, I completely agree about Drosselmeyer, but just wait things are going to get a little thicker. Thank you for reviewing!

A. M. Richards: Because you said please, I had to put this song in! I really hope you are enjoying this!

James Birdsong: Thank you! I am so glad you are enjoying this!

Cillia-san: Yes, yes you do! I hope that means you like it. :3

The Girl Of Many Names: I'm sorry! Please don't cry! *hands box of tissues* I promise the story gets better!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
A Little Fall of Rain from _Les Miserables _(Thank you A. M. Richards)  
No One Mourns the Wicked from _Wicked_  
The Madness of King Scar from _The Lion King_ (Thank you Anony mouse101)  
Lost in the Darkness from _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _


	15. Scene 7: A spark of hope

**This day was far from over.  
Fakir had found something close to what he was looking for… **

**Although things weren't out of the clear yet, he had to try this.  
A simple task really, but a really important one.  
He had to find Andrew.  
**

(_FAKIR_ cuts and maneuvers his way through the streets of the town. No one seems to mind as he pushes the _CROWD_ out of the way to get to the lower parts of the Dove Kingdom. Enter _ANDREW _STAGE RIGHT with CART.)

Fakir skidded to a halt once he caught sight of Andrew's yellow cart.  
Andrew picked his head up and looked out to spot Fakir.

"Fakir, are you alright?" Andrew said putting down his cart and walking over to him.  
Fakir kept his gaze to the ground, "No Mr. Nama… I am afraid I'm not."

"Last I heard, Ahiru saw you being dragged away by the royal guard because of the prince's disappearance." Fear struck Andrew instantly, "Is that why you're here? Is... is my daughter alright?! Have you seen her at all?!"

"Actually Mr. Nama that's why I came looking for you. Ahiru wasn't arrested for the Prince Mytho's disappearance. She was arrested for treason."

"What?! How could she commit treason?" His fear was growing.  
Fakir raised his eyes just enough to see his face, "There was a document found in her pocket. It said she was a spy for the Raven Kingdom…"

**Fakir watched Andrew as he finished his explanation.  
He was anxious to hear what Andrew had to say.  
This was what he was concerned about… **

"That's impossible though." He said the worry shaking his voice, "She's never set foot outside this kingdom."

"So you believe her then?" Fakir asked quickly.  
Andrew looked at him suspiciously, "Why wouldn't I? She's my daughter after all. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Fakir remained silent and trying not to look Andrew in the eyes.  
Unfortunately for him, Andrew wasn't stupid.

"You don't believe her, do you?" He said bitterly.  
Fakir only looked away.

"I can't believe you… My daughter gave up what little freedom she had for you!" Andrew snapped, "When she went to turn herself in, she told me when that you were worth that, but clearly she was wrong! And here I thought she had found a good change in her life for once. Hump, I guess we both played the fool."

Fakir closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "I didn't know what to believe… My grandfather-"  
"Your grandfather?! That man you keep condemning as a mad man? Since when have you ever shown any interest in what he had to say to you?! If you trusted him over my daughter... Ugh! Ahiru's sacrifice was wasted on you!"

"I didn't know what else to do. It's my duty to protect the kingdom… At that moment, she was considered a threat…"

"You of all people should know she can't lie, especially to the people she loves. I don't know if she told you, but she actually took my place in prison. I was the one who helped Prince Mytho escape."

Fakir swallowed, "She told me…"  
Andrew held an angry glare, "And yet you still doubt her…"  
"I'm afraid so…" Fakir said weakly, "But ever since I made the choice to trust my grandfather, it hasn't brought me the peace that I thought it would. Everything is just… dark… and madness…"

Andrew watched Fakir with those fatherly eyes of his. "So that's why you came to me? To talk to someone not in 'the darkness'?"  
Fakir nodded.

Andrew smiled a little and sat down on the back of his cart. He patted the space next to him so Fakir would sit down. The captain complied.

"Would you like to hear what my wife used to tell me when I felt like the world was crashing all around me?" Fakir nodded, "Well… it was like an old tune… something from an old memory…"

(A very dream-like and soothing sound is heard from the orchestra. _ANDREW _begins to sing)

**When you ****walk through**** a storm  
Keep your chin up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark.  
At the end of the storm  
Is a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of a lark.**

**Walk on through the wind,**  
**Walk on through the rain,**  
**Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown.**  
**Walk on, walk on**  
**With hope in your heart**  
**And you'll never walk alone,**  
**You'll never walk alone.**

(The music fades as _FAKIR_ listens and thinks)

"You have to realize Fakir," Andrew continued, "That you're not alone here. I guarantee you, Ahiru is just as confused about all this as you are. Don't be afraid to confront her and talk to her about all this. She's not the spy someone has tricked everyone into believing she is."

**Fakir looked at Andrew with awe filled eyes.  
It was always so amazing how fatherly Andrew was.  
He treated Fakir more like a son than Drosselmeyer ever would.  
And his knowledge was all Fakir needed to get things right.  
**

Fakir jumped off the cart, completely moved by Andrew's words of wisdom.  
He looked at Mr. Nama with a bright smile, "Thank you. But before I go, I have something for you and your family."

Fakir began rummaging through the pouch on his belt and eventually pulled out a small brown bag tied with a string. He handed it over to Andrew.

"May I ask what this is?"  
"It's more than enough money to pay off your family debt."

**Andrew was in a complete state of shock.  
This was so… unexpected.  
He stared at the bag with a confused air, unsure of what to say or do. **

"I can't accept this." He said handing the bag back over, but the captain insisted.  
"Please accept it. I want to be able to mend my mistakes. Use this to pay off your debts and whatever is left over, use it to go into hiding."

"Go into hiding?" Andrew repeated.  
"Yes. If they find out that Ahiru has a family, they will come after you and your daughters as well. So please take it…"

Andrew looked at the bag and back at Fakir, "Very well…. Thank you Fakir."

Fakir nodded and went his way.

(Stage shifts to outside the castle. We see _MYTHO _and _RUE_ searching for something… or someone. The sound of an adventurous tune is heard from the orchestra. _MYTHO_ begins to sing)

**We're off on a mission  
We're tough, in good condition  
**

(_RUE _joins him)

**We're short  
But standing tall**

(Together as they search)

**No fear**

(_MYTHO _carries on)

**There's danger around us  
They'd hurt us if they found us  
Our backs are to the wall **

(_RUE_ continues)

**We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up  
We'll fight tough  
We'll play fair  
But we're sure to win because we'll team up. **

(Together as the song ends)

**No fear**

(Music finishes. A _VOICE_ is heard)

"Is someone there?"

**It was a young woman.  
But where was she?  
It sounded like she was…underground **

"That depends," Mytho said, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Ahiru," The voice said.

"Ahiru?" Rue began to sound excited, "You mean Andrew Nama's Ahiru?"  
"Yes…" Ahiru said a little meekly, "How did you know that?"

The royal couple walked over to where the voice was coming from.  
It was a small window with two rusted bars that had a few plants growing over them.  
The two knelt down at the window.

"We're here to get you out." Mytho said with a smile, "After what you did for us, you don't deserve to be locked up like this."

"But… I've never met you before."  
"This is true… but you got in this mess for the sake of a lot of people and we're responsible for it."  
"I still don't understand."

Ruse smiled, "Ahiru, we are Prince Mytho and Princess Rue. And we've come to get you out."

**A spark of hope was lit in Ahiru's heart.  
To be able to escape, to see her family again… She was wanted that.**

**But a thought still loomed over her head.  
The real reason she was in this cell. **

"You don't know how happy that makes me your majesties but… They didn't put me in this cell because of what happened to you two."

Mytho and Rue looked at each other with confused looks.  
"Then why would they arrest you?"

Ahiru took in a breath, "There was a document in my pocket… someone framed me. They thought I was a spy for the Raven Kingdom."

"WHAT?!" Rue shouted just a little too loudly.  
"Sorry," She whispered, "I just didn't think my kingdom would do that…"

Mytho grabbed Rue's hand, "My dear, do you know something about this?"  
Rue sighed, "The Raven Kingdom does have spies, but we never sent them out on the Dove Kingdom. I mean, I heard a few rumors that there was a rouge spy but… I didn't think they would be here."

Mytho nodded, "Then we need to clean this up as well…."  
"What do you mean?" Ahiru asked.

"We are here to help you because you helped us. If what both of you are saying is true, then we have to work together to get you out of this cell and find this rouge spy. I'll bet whoever it is, they are responsible for all these death treats on my father!"

**You could hear the strong determination in Mytho's voice.  
This is why everything was such a mess.  
A rat in the system was causing his father pain and making the kingdom suffer. **

**NO ONE messes with Mytho's home, make no mistake of that! **

**Now they just had to get Ahiru out…**

* * *

A/N: Finally out of the dark. Thank goodness… (those chapters were taking their toll on me…)  
So now Mytho, Rue, and Ahiru have to investigate as to who is responsible for all this mess.  
And Fakir is finally seeing the light (musical pun intended)

As always, Thank you to:  
katewashere (I'll get back to you on your request. It'll happen in some way.),  
Anony mouse101 (I am so glad you are enjoying it!),  
A. M. Richards (That's cool! Thank you for reviewing and following. You're wonderful!),  
Kriro-tone (Oh man, I hope I didn't distract you too much…sorry. Aw thank you.)  
The Girl Of Many Names (I know what you mean. Just writing some of these chapters made me depressed.)  
and Fanfiction lover 2012 for following and favoring the story!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
You'll Never Walk Alone from _Rodger and Hammerstein's: Carousel_  
No Fear from _The Swan Princess_ (Thank you Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia)


	16. Front of the curtain scene (not really!)

A/N: Um… This was just something I thought of for entertainment. (And because the last chapter didn't really satisfy me completely). This does not advance the plot in any way. It's just a 'front of the curtain scene'. All for comedy and fun (plus we have had a sever lack of Madame Dolly… heehee)

* * *

(The curtain is closed. A few _CHORUS_ members are wondering on stage as if this is the town. Enter _DOLLY_ who is very distraught and pacing back and forth. She stops _TOWNSPERSON 1_ and the orchestra starts to play while she speaks)

"Jessica. I have such news for you!"

(_DOLLY _begins to sing)

**Remember Ahiru,  
Ms. Edel's servant? **

**Remember at the ball,  
When Mytho found a bride  
And Ahriu started dancing  
With Drossel's son Fakir? **

**Well I just heard that Ahiru's been arrested  
For treason. **

(_JESSICA_ responds)

**No! **

(_DOLLY_)

**Yes! **

(_DOLLY _quickly leaves as more _TOWNSPEOPLE _arrive. _JESSICA_ stops _TOWNSPERSON 2 _as other _TOWNSPEOPLE _gather around)

"Christopher! Wait till I tell you!"

**Remember Ahiru,  
Ms. Edel's servant?  
Remember at the ball? **

**She danced with Sir Fakir?  
Well I just heard  
That Fakir's been arrested  
For treason! **

(_CHRISTOPHER_ and _TOWNSPEOPLE _)

**No! Terrible, terrible. **

(A few more_ TOWNSPEOPLE _enter. _CHRISTOPHER _stops _TOWNSPERSON 3_)

"Lucy!"

**Do you remember Ahiru,  
that servant for Edel?  
Remember how she acted  
when Mytho found a bride? **

**Well I just heard,  
that Mytho's been arrested  
For dancing with a stranger! **

(_LUCY_)

**No! **

(_CHRISTOPHER_)

**It's true! **

(The last of the townspeople cycle through. _LUCY _stops _TOWNSPERSON 4_)

"Jay! Listen!"

**Remember Ahiru,  
That servant for Ms. Edel?  
Remember Mytho's ball,  
Where Femio danced with Ahiru? **

**Well I just heard,  
That Femio's been arrested  
and Ahiru's left the kingdom. **

(_JAY_)

**No! **

(_LUCY_)

**God forbid! **

(_JAY_)

**She didn't! **

(_LUCY_)

**She did! **

(Enter _TOWNSPERSON 5_)

"Listen everyone! Terrible news!"

**Remember Ahiru,**

(Everyone)

**Yes. **

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**That servant for Ms. Edel? **

(Everyone)

**So?**

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**Well I just heard from someone who should know. **

(Everyone)

**What?!**

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**That Femio's been arrested, **

(Everyone)

**Oh!**

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**And Ahiru's left the kingdom. **

(Everyone)

**Ai!**

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**Mytho studies dancing, **

(Everyone)

**Ah!**

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**And Andrew's acting strange. **

(Everyone)

**Oh!**

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**Pique has the measles, **

(Everyone)

**Oh!**

_(TOWNSPERSON 5_)

**Lillie has the mumps. **

(Everyone)

**Oi! **

_(DOLLY_)

**And that's what comes from servants who start meddling! **

(All disperse)

* * *

A/N: So this is also a way of saying I'm stuck at the moment.  
I have an idea of what I want to happen next, but I don't have any songs.  
Does anyone know any songs about mystery or searching?  
Just wondering... I'll figure something out…

Song I used for this scene:

The Rumor from _Fiddler on the Roof_


	17. Scene 8: Let's catch a rat!

**After Fakir had given the money to free Ahiru's family,  
it was time for Fakir to see the one he was afraid to speak to… **

**Fakir rushed down the hallways and down to the door where he knew Ahriu would be waiting. **

**Or so he thought… **

(On stage is the dungeon set, except the back window appears to be missing its bars and its prisoner not present. Enter _FAKIR_)

Fakir pushed the door open quickly, "Ahiru, I-"

But everything came to a stop when he saw that Ahiru was nowhere in sight.  
"Where did she go? They couldn't have taken her already…"

**Those last words hung in the air.  
This wasn't supposed to happen! Not yet!  
He had to know where she was!  
They couldn't have taken her… **

(Music begins from the orchestra to help guide _FAKIR _into a song and start to sing mostly to himself.)

**No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As this dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion **

(The orchestra moves to a hopeful tune as F_AKIR _looks up to see the window with its bars missing)

Fakir's face soon grew into a smile, "She escaped. I can't believe it!"  
His face soon dropped to a frown, "But where did she go…?"  
He quickly left, hoping to find some trace of her…

**After Mytho and Rue had helped Ahiru escape, and after going over Ahiru's story,  
it was pretty easy to guess who their suspects where. **

**But there was a little bit of a disagreement…. **

(Scene takes place outside the castle; _AHIRU RUE _and _MYTHO _are off on DOWN STAGE RIGHT where they are just barely out of sight from any wandering solders.)

"So if what you are saying is true," Mytho began, "then that means Drosselmeyer is probably behind this…"  
"I'm not too sure about that Mytho," Rue interjected, "I don't think my kingdom even has a spy named Drosselmeyer. And from what you told me, they would never have a spy at his age. It has to be someone else."  
"Was there anyone else from Ahiru's story that sounded familiar?"

"Well no… but-"  
"Rue, I really think it's Drosselmeyer! He's the one who told me to run away, and to get help from Ahiru's father! And that led to her arrest!"  
"And how does that help? Why would Drosselmeyer want Ahiru arrested?"

"Um… excuse me…" Ahiru very meekly spoke drawing the royal couple's attention, "if I could interrupt, maybe Princess Rue is right. Maybe it's someone else…"

"But Ahiru," Mytho continued, "how did Drosselmeyer know to look into your pocket?"  
"But if he did do it, how could he have placed it in my pocket when he was nowhere near me…?"

Mytho slumped into a thinking position, "There has to be more to this then…"  
"Maybe he's not behind it Mytho. It's a possibility." Rue pressed on.  
"So you're saying that Drosselmeyer telling me to go ask Ahiru's father to help us run away which enabled her arrest is all just a coincidence?!"

"Like I said, it's possible."

**The silence came in as Mytho tried to swallow this theory.  
It just didn't seem right.  
How could all that had happened be a coincidence?!  
Drosselmeyer must have had something to do with it! **

"I really don't think it's that at all."  
"Mytho," Rue said placing her hand on his shoulder, "Do you think that maybe your dislike for Drosselmeyer is what is keeping you from thinking that?"

Mytho looked at Rue with careful eyes and sighed, "You may have a point… but, can't I at least try to see if he is or not. Just to put my mind at ease?"

Rue shook her head with a smile, "You always are hard to put at ease… alright. Just be careful."  
Mytho took Rue's hand and kissed it, "Thank you my dear. Allow me to take Ahiru while you search for who you think the spy is."

**A few hours clicked by as Mytho took Ahiru and searched for Drosselmeyer.  
And at the same time, Rue searched for her suspect as for who could be the rouge spy. **

Rue was careful not to get spotted by anyone.  
She had to find someone who she recognized without being caught.  
But the other problem was how was she going to catch the spy by herself?  
Sure she was strong, but what if this spy was dangerous? What would she do?

While getting lost in her worries, she soon recognized someone walking down the hallway… but not the 'someone' she was looking for…

"Fakir?" She whispered.  
The man with the dark hair stopped in his tracks and turned to where he heard the whisper.  
No sooner then, had he spotted her.

"Princess Rue? What are you doing here?!" He said sharply.  
Rue put her finger to her lips, "We helped someone escape."  
"Who?" Fakir said quickly while grabbing Rue's shoulders.

She hushed him once again, "It was the servant girl Ahiru."  
"Where is she?" He said keeping his voice low.

"She's with Mytho right now. We split up to see if we could find the rouge spy from my kingdom that framed her."  
"So, it wasn't her then? She's not a spy?"  
"Of course not. I think I would have known the spies from my own kingdom."

**Fakir let this new sink in as relief washed over him.  
But then the bitter feeling of guilt came in…  
He was wrong all along… Ahiru was innocent.  
The thought that he had doubted her stung even more than it did before. **

"Fakir are you alright?"  
He sighed, "No I'm not… I yelled at Ahiru when I shouldn't have." He stared at his fist, "I'm so weak… for doubting…"

Rue put her hand on his shoulder, "No that's not true."

(The orchestra slowly rises as _RUE _begins to sing)

**It's not a sign of meekness  
To say you're wrong,  
When you discover your mistake.  
It doesn't show your weakness,  
It shows you're strong,  
When you admit a blunder that you make. **

(Music ceases)

"Alright?" She said.  
Fakir opened his fist and nodded, "Right."

"Now, will you help me find the one who framed Ahiru?"  
"Yes."

**As these two searched, Mytho formed a plan of his own to try and find out if Drosselmeyer was the one behind all this. **

**It was simple: He informed one guard that he had returned and wished to see Mr. Drosselmeyer.  
Ahiru would be hiding nearby to watch him for any suspicious activity. **

**Fool proof, right?  
Well… let's find out. **

"Prince Mytho, are you sure about this?" Ahiru said while ducking under a table.  
"It's fine. You can see what's going on right?"  
"Yes but… what if he steps on me?"

"You'll be fine, just don't make a sound. He'll be here any second."  
"Okay…"

And within a few minutes, Drosselmeyer had arrived.

"Prince Mytho?! What… where have you been?" The old man said trying to put his act back on.  
"Oh, I didn't get too far. I had a sudden change of heart. I want to come see my father."

Drosselemyer raised his eyebrow, "Just because of your father?"  
"Well… that and… the other people here. This is my home… they are my home. I didn't want to leave them behind."  
"Oh really?"

(A familiar tune is heard from the orchestra. It is something _MYTHO _sang from the beginning)

"You see Mr. Drosselmeyer…"

**Here within these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people all around me  
All my life they watched me as I hid out there alone  
Hungry for the histories that surround me  
All my life they memorize my face  
Knowing me as I will never know them  
All my life they wondered how it feels to ****pass**** a day  
Not above them  
But part of them **

(Music fades as _MYTHO _sighs.)

"You see Mr. Drosselmeyer, I realized that this is my home and it was too valuable to leave behind."

"I see…" Drosselmeyer said trying to hide his annoyance. He had to get rid of this boy quickly. He would ruin everything!

"Mr. Drosselmeyer… how is my father, by the way?"  
"Why don't I fix us some tea before I answer that…"

**After a little while, the staff brought in the tea and Drosselmeyer "fixed it" at the corner table.  
Unknowing to him though, Ahiru was watching from under the table as he placed a large amount of a strange powder in Mytho's tea.  
But right as Ahiru was about to warn him, Drosselmeyer came back to the table. **

**The advisor put his feet in a different position, taking Ahiru by surprise.  
He placed one foot on his knee and the other on her back…. and man did the old guy have some  
BIG feet!**

He began shifting his foot around expecting there to be a firm floor, which only made Ahiru's back hurt even more.  
Ahiru bit one of her fingers while she mentally moaned in pain.

"Is there something underneath the table?" Drosselmeyer asked about to move the table cloth.  
"No! I-I mean… of course not. I think I would have noticed something if there was…"

Drosselmeyer looked at Mytho suspiciously, but shrugged and went along with it.  
Ahiru finally mustered up enough strength to pull at Mytho's leg, which was the signal for something suspicious!

"Um… Mr. Drosselmeyer, about that painting in the corner over there. Is it new or am I just seeing things?"

Drosselmeyer got up and walked over to the corner of the room to examine the picture, while Ahiru pulled out from under the table.

She quickly switched the tea cups and mouthed 'poison'.  
Mytho nodded and quickly pushed Ahiru back under the table before Drosselmeyer turned around.

"No prince, it is not."  
"Oh, you're right. It must be my imagination…"

**Drosselmeyer still watched the boy.  
There was something off about him today…**

Drosselmeyer stirred his tea, "Well my boy, your father has not been doing any better. He seems to be getting worse."

Mytho looked down at his cup, "So the staff's rumors were true then…"  
Mytho put the cup up to his lips as Drosselmeyer watched with anxiety, but after nothing happened from the sip, Drosselmeyer began to worry.

"I mean," Mytho continued, "I heard some of the symptoms. A dry cough, red eyes, a tired feeling… the funny thing is, those were the symptoms of an illness that once struck the Raven Kingdom."

Drosselmeyer's eyes grew at this comment, "Yes I suppose so. They say there was a spy in the kingdom that was recently caught. Now we just need to find the cure…"

"And yet he still hasn't gotten better. Funny thing that…"  
"Yes it does…"

Mytho glared at Drosselmeyer's cup, "You haven't taken a sip Mr. Drosselmeyer. What's wrong?"  
Drosselmeyer glared at the boy, "Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Well you were the one who suggested tea, so it would make sense that you would take some. So if nothing is wrong, why don't you take some?"

Drosselmeyer breathed in, "Right…"  
He took the cup and slowly, very slowly, really really slowly picked it up. And even more slowly, raised it.

"Unless… it has the same poison you have been using on my father…"

**That comment felt like a punch to the old man's face.  
Now he was caught! **

Drosselmeyer slammed his cup down on the table, spilling some of its contents over.  
"How long have you known?" he snapped.

Mytho smiled behind his cup, "I didn't…"

* * *

A/N: Finished before I leave for college yeah!  
Anyway, Drosselmeyer has been caught while Rue and Fakir continue to look for the "spy".  
Pretty sure we all know who it is…

As always:  
Thank you to…

Anony mouse101 (I am so happy you are enjoying it!)  
The Girl Of Many Names (Just remember, good things come to those who wait. There will be more Fakiru moments… well I hope so anyway.)  
Kriro-tone (I am so happy you are enjoying it so much! I'm glad this could be your reward. Aww thank you…)  
A. M. Richards (I know how you feel. I was running out of songs that actually fit the situation. But that's why I wrote the Rumor chapter. But I am trilled you still like it!)  
CrimsonWolf999 ( Well if I made them longer I wouldn't update as often because I would be so worried about if I had enough songs! And to be honest I had a lot of fun writing the rumor scene. I hope that means you liked it.)

James Birdsong (Thank you. I am glad you like it!)

Batty Crash (You are so wonderful! Reading your suggestions actually really helped! So thank you!)

and to Tawny Haired Wild Flower for favoring the story!

Songs I used for this chapter:  
If I can't love her from _Beauty and the Beast_  
I know now from _42__nd__ Street_  
Out there from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_


	18. Scene 9: The Heartless Fool

**Drosselmeyer glared at the prince who kept that stupid smile on his face while nonchalantly sipping the not poisoned tea. **

**This was NOT what he wanted! **

**Sure, his pride could handle being caught by anyone.  
The king, Fakir, maybe even Dolly.  
But of all people…  
**_**MYTHO? REALLY?! **_

**This foolish boy who never thought things thoroughly, played the most childish tricks, had the most immature logic…  
Was the one person who found him out.  
How much more embarrassing can this get?! **

"Alright you royal brat," Drosselmeyer spoke with scorn, "So you know I have been poisoning your father…"

"And that you tried to kill me. And that you're the rouge spy for the Raven Kingdom." The prince said confidently as if all was finished.

Drosselmeyer began to chuckle, "Is that what you thought? You think I'm the rouge spy?"  
The old man laughed harder, "You really don't know what's going on now, do you?"  
Mytho put the cup down and eyed the advisor with a confused face, "But this poison only comes from the Raven Kingdom, ergo you have to have gone to the Raven Kingdom to get it."

"So you think it would make since that _I_ was the spy?!" Drosselmeyer laughed even harder, "That boy could do nothing on his own! Besides if I was a spy that would mean my son was not a loyal knight from the Dove Kingdom."

"But Fakir-"  
Drosselmeyer's face hardened, "What about Fakir? He's not the one I was talking about!"

"Then… you mean…"  
"My son, Fakir's father!"  
"But what does he have to do with anything?"

(_DROSSELMEYER _sighs as the orchestra pulls out an accordion with a guitar and whatever other instruments needed follow. _DROSSELMEYER_ sings in a sorrowful voice.)

**Oh once I had a family  
A Son who made me proud  
He has gone and left me now,  
And I count the time out loud  
For now I am an old man  
Just waiting for my turn  
Till they take me back into the ground **

(Music stops abruptly as _DROSSELMEYER_'S mood turns angry)

"But that was before I knew…"  
"Knew what?" Mytho asked.

"What your father and his foolish order did, which cost me MY SON!"

(Scene changes to the halls of the palace. On stage are _RUE_ and _FAKIR_)

"And that's all Ahiru told us." Rue said.  
"Do you have any ideas on who the spy could be?" Fakir asked putting his hand to his chin.

"I suspect it's that squire who searched her before she entered the castle. Do you think you would know who that is?"

"A squire who searched her _before_ she entered the castle?" Fakir repeated while beginning to get lost in thought.

"I got it!" He shouted, "Do you know of a man named Autor?"  
Rue's eyes flashed in remembrance, "Yes! I do. He always seemed so closed off and quite from everyone else… I would have never suspected him…"

"Well let's find him and find out if our theory is true or not!" Fakir said while grabbing her arm and pulling her off in some direction hoping Autor would be there.

(Scene switches back to the small room with _DROSSELMEYER MYTHO_ and _AHIRU _who is still hiding under the table.)

Mytho slammed his hands on the table making everything shake. "You must be crazy if you think for one second my father killed your son!"

"Pfft. Foolish boy. You were too young to even remember what happened that day! But ever since then, I vowed to destroy this kingdom. One royal at a time."

"So you would destroy your home just so you could get even?!"  
"Well, I should have stopped after I killed your mother but-"  
"WHAT?! You killed my mother?!"

Drosselmeyer smirked when seeing the horror on the young prince's eyes, "Oh you didn't know?" He said with false concern, "How do you think I got this position. I was close to your family and your father never suspected me when I stabbed that woman in her sleep! You father was desperate for a trustworthy companion after that… And that's the role I've been playing this whole time just waiting for the right moment when I could take the last of you out."

"You're a monster!" Mytho cried.  
"Aw, is the young prince upset that he just met the man who killed his mother? Well don't worry, you'll join her soon enough!"

Drosselmeyer grabbed the saucer from his under his cup and tossed it at the prince, but Mytho was quick enough to doge it and dropped to the floor.

Mytho noticed Ahiru still under the table. She looked as if she was going to panic. He put a finger to his lips and quickly stood up.  
"If you're not from the Raven Kingdom, then how did you acquire that poison?"

Drosselmeyer laughed, "Isn't it obvious already? You asked if I was this 'rouge spy' and clearly I was not."

"So who is?"

**It was at that moment a harsh knock that had the sound of thunder was heard.  
The door was soon smashed open.  
On the other side was Rue with an unconscious Autor being dragged by his collar on the floor.  
Rue tossed him forward. **

"There's your spy! I would say I told you so dear, but I guess we were both right here." Rue said while she strode in very confidently.

Drosselmeyer glared at her, "And just how were you able to subdue him so easily!?"

"Oh, I made a friend." She flashed her 'Madame Dolly' smile.

Mytho looked to his wife with a lost face, she only winked at him.

Drosselmeyer began to breathe deeply with more fury.  
"You think everything is so easy for you isn't it!"

(Music strikes up as _DROSSELMEYER_ begins to sing)

**You are young...  
Life has been kind to you...  
You will learn.**

**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit**  
**and the vermin of the world inhabit it**  
**and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit**  
**and it goes by the name of Dove Kingdom...**  
**At the top of the hole sit the privileged few**  
**Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo**  
**turning beauty to filth and greed...**

(_DROSSELMEYER_ catches himself before his anger gets the best of him. But continues to speak as the music follows)

"Your father's fear of the Raven Kingdom, the way his treats this place, everything he does! It makes me sick! You're so foolish for thinking you are the saints here!"

"My father is no such things!" Mytho guarded, "You're the one who's foolish!"

"Oh really? Sending my son off to his death with several other soldiers because he feared what the Raven Kingdom would do to his kingdom if he didn't send anyone to show they were not afraid to fight! How is that not foolish?! The Raven Kingdom slaughtered them all… King Dominic showed no pity or care for them! He's a heartless foolish old man!"

"You're wrong…" A sturdy voice said from behind the now open door frame.

**Everyone turned their head to see Fakir.  
Drosselmeyer face turned to pure shock. **

**Now that his "son" had found him like this, there was no saving his plan…  
The only thing left to do was run.**

**Now he just had to figure out how, and quickly. **

"If there's anyone who is heartless foolish old man it's you, 'grandfather'. Or should I even call you that!?" the captain snarled.

"Oh, you heard all that, didn't you?" He said with his false humor, "What do you intend to do about it? I fooled you into betraying that girl you cared so much for, convinced you to call me your father, and ordered you around like a lap dog. If you ask me, I have you wrapped around my little finger."

"You have no control left over me, Drosselmeyer! I'm not your puppet! After all that's happened, I now see that you are my enemy, not Ahiru. I just wish I could have seen that sooner…"

"Fakir…" Ahiru said in a small breathy voice hoping that no one could hear her while Drosselmeyer smiled inwardly.  
Now he had his escape.

"That servant girl who now rots in the prison cell? I'd love to see her even consider forgiving you for what I made you do to her!"

Rue smiled even bigger, "You really think she's still there?" She said while holding back her laughter.  
"You'd be surprised what two people can do to a pair of rusty bars with just two ropes and a horse."

"That's right," Mytho interjected confidently, "She's not in the prison anymore, thanks to us."

"Oh, so she's not." He said in a calm manner which had everyone tense up knowing he was up to something, "So she must be right here!" He said while knocking the table over revealing Ahiru hiding underneath.

**The servant girl was paralyzed with fear.  
How did he find out?**

**But before anyone could say or do anything,  
Drosselmeyer grabbed Ahriu by her hair and pulled her up to face the others.  
He quickly pulled out a knife he was hiding behind his back and tilted the blade up to her neck. **

"If any of you come any closer," He barked, "I'll kill her!"

Now everyone was frozen. What could they do?

"Ahiru…" Fakir said breathlessly.  
She looked at him with such fear now realizing how much danger they were in.

Fakir glanced over at Mytho before smacking him in the back of the head.  
"Of all the placed you could have hidden her, why under the table?!"

"It was a good idea at the time!" Mytho said defensively.  
Fakir only rolled his eyes and pulled out his sword.

"Let. Her. Go." He said definitively to now hated grandfather.  
"Are you really going to risk crossing blades with me, son?"

"Don't call me that! You're not even fit to be called family here!"  
Drosselmeyer only smirked.

"Mytho, Rue. Get out of here. Go find the king and tell him what's happening."  
"But Fakir-" Mytho tried to protest before Fakir shot a serious look at his friend.  
"Just go okay. Weather he gets away or not, tell your father what's really going on. And take Autor with you."

Without a word, Mytho tossed Autor over his shoulders, took Rue's hand, and ran out the door she entered in earlier.  
Drosselmeyer, although annoyed, could not do anything but let them leave.  
He pulled Ahiru closer with the knife close behind.

Fakir looked at her and seeing how frighten she was. "Don't be scared okay, I'm right here. I'll get you out of this."

(A familiar song is heard from the orchestra, it is the song from _FAKIR'S_ dream, only this time he is the one to sing to her)

**You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...**  
**I'm here**

**I will stay with you**  
**Till your fear is sleeping**

(_AHIRU_ now sings to _FAKIR_)

**Don't you fret, Sir Fakir  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fear in vain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close **

(The music dies down as _DROSSELMEYER_ pulls the dagger closer to _AHIRU'S_ neck.)

"If you two are finished, I believe it is time for us to go."

**But before Drosselmeyer made a move, Ahiru quickly shifted her head very carefully to bite Drosselmeyer's hand that carried the small blade.**

**He screamed in pain and let her go, but not before he made a quick slash at her.  
Ahiru cried out and quickly dropped to the ground as Fakir ran over to her.  
When Fakir glanced over to Drosselmeyer's knife could see blood was drawn… **

**This was bad…**

* * *

A/N: Well that wasn't quite what I had expected to happen…  
Um… sorry everyone. I know this looks bad and now I have to fix it…  
And then I have to take care of Drosselmeyer, cure the king, and take care of how the king should feel about Mytho's marriage. Sounds like fun…

My thanks to:  
A. M. Richards (I am glad you enjoyed it, and that sweet reunion is going to have to wait a second, considering I just wrote myself into a corner over here!)

Anony mouse101 (I know right! I am so proud of them! I am so glad you like it!)

CrimsonWolf999 (Yes that does make sense. But I was hoping you liked the scene not rumors in general, those are bad!)

The Girl Of Many Names (I'm so glad you like it! ^.^)

And to sasuhina gal for following and favoring the story!

Songs I used for this Chapter:  
Deep into the Ground from _Billy Elliot_  
No Place Like London from _Sweeney Todd_  
A Little Fall of Rain from _Les Miserables_


	19. Scene 10: The Resolve

(Scene opens with _RUE _and _MYTHO_ running through the halls while dragging the unconscious _AUTOR_)

"He's this way." Mytho said while guiding his wife to his father's chambers.  
They quickly made their way to his door, but for some reason Mytho stopped.

"Mytho, what's wrong?" Rue asked pulling him closer to the door, "We have to tell your father!"

He sighed, "You're right Rue. We have to tell him, we have to tell him everything… even about us." He said taking her hand.

They shared an intent gaze before she kissed him on the cheek. "It will be alright."

Mytho nodded and placed his hand on the door.

(Stage scene widens to the kings bed chamber. _DOMINIC_ is deathly pale as he rests on his bed where two _GAURDS_ stand at the side watching over him. Enter _MYTHO _and _RUE _from STAGE RIGHT)

**The door creaked open as the royal couple carefully pulled the spy behind them into the door.  
The guards' expressions were priceless! **

**Their first reaction was of joy at the prince's return.  
This was soon mixed with fear upon seeing the raven princess.  
And then add a touch of confusion for the unconscious squire. **

**This was going to be fun to explain. **

"Um… Father…" Mytho said gently.  
Dominic made no movements, until one of the guards shook him.

"Who… is here?" He said in what sounded like a cross between a drunken man and a sick child.

"Father, it's me… its Mytho."

A wave of emotion overcame the king, however being ill he could not show entirely how he felt.  
"Mytho…" He said whole heartedly, "I've… missed you…"

Mytho came over to his father and wrapped his arms around him. Dominic very weakly followed his son's embrace.

"I'm sorry I ran away. There's so much I need to tell you…"

His father coughed, "All that matters now is that you are home, and I have missed you terribly."  
"I've missed you too father. But please, I have to tell you everything that's happened."

He released his father and breathed in, "Father… the real reason I ran away was because I wanted to get married…"

Dominic gazed at his boy in shock, "So then… you were not…"  
"No father. Whatever Drosselmeyer told you was not true. He played us all like the puppets he thought we were. That servant girl you thought was a spy was a set up by Drosselmeyer and his snippy assistant Autor."

"Wait… so… Drosselmeyer…"  
"Is the one who committed treason. Autor was never a citizen of the Dove Kingdom. They met and worked together to take down our kingdom."

Mytho paused for a moment, "And father… he killed mother…"

**If you were present at that moment, you could have sensed the pain looming over the father and son. **

**This… was next to impossible to swallow.  
How could a trusted friend, kill the one you loved the most? **

**Where was the cure for this kind of pain…? **

"My Erica…? Killed by my advisor…?"  
"He wanted power… something he could have gained from you by attacking your weakness…"

Dominic's heart grew full of bitterness and doubt, "How… how could I have been such a fool…?"  
Mytho took his father's hand, "He fooled us all. Not even Fakir was able to see behind his mask. He's a cunning dangerous man…"

Dominic began a coughing fit, "I see… guards…"  
"Your majesty." They said in unison.  
"See to it that you find Drosselmeyer and arrest him…"

The guards got up and left leaving the prince and his bride with the dying man.  
"But father… about my leaving to get married… you have to know who it is that I married…"

Mytho's father moved his focus from the door to his son waiting for him to continue.  
"I… I married the Raven Princess…"

**A great surge of anger rose in Dominic's chest. **

**He cannot be serious!?  
**_**The Raven Princess!?**_

**What was his son thinking?!  
The Raven Kingdom was their enemy!  
The ones who put them in this situation… well okay not entirely… **

**But the point remains! **

"WHAT?! The Raven Princess… After all I thought you?!"  
"No father you don't understand! She and the rest of her kingdom are not what we thought them to be… and, I love her… she's everything to me…"

"You have always been foolish son and I've been willing to forgive you for that… but this! Is just impossible to accept!"

"Um… excuse me…" Rue said gently, "Your majesty, I understand how you feel about my kingdom but please, do not disown your son…"

(The music begins and rises as _RUE _begins to sing to _DOMINIC)_

**This is a man who thinks with his heart  
His heart is not always wise  
This is a man who stumbles and falls  
But this is a man who tries  
This is a man you'll forgive and forgive  
And help protect, as long as you live**

**He will not always say, what you would have him say  
But now and then he'll say something wonderful  
The thoughtless things he'll do, will hurt and worry you  
And all at once he'll do something wonderful  
He has a thousand dreams that won't come true  
You know that he believes in them and that's enough for you**

**You'll always go along defend him when he's wrong  
And tell him, when he's strong he is wonderful  
He'll always needs your love and so he'll get your love  
A man who needs your love can be wonderful **

(The music ends as the song sits in _DOMINIC'S_ mind)

"I… I see. You… you are right princess… I suppose…"

"Your majesty, I wish to be a part of your family, and for you to be a part of mine. All we ask is that you accept us…"

The king was quite for a moment.  
"Father if you accept our marriage we can end this cold war with the Raven Kingdom and start building to a better future as one joint kingdom. And isn't that better than being in fear or being in the dark?"

Dominic finally spoke after a long pause, "I suppose it's time to end this long feud and begin anew… Then I accept this match between the Raven Princess and the Dove Prince."

The king coughed a bit, "if only… I could find a cure…"

Rue looked over the king, "Your majesty-"  
"Father." The king corrected.  
"Father… I believe I may be able to help."

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter!  
Yeah, I know everyone wants to know what happens with Drosselmeyer, Fakir, and Ahiru. That's for next time!

I apologize for having been gone. (That's college for you!)  
Anyway as always I give my thanks to:

CrimsonWolf999 (Just hang in there, okay?)

Anony mouse101 (Don't worry, things will get better.)

Kriro-tone (I know how you feel about the school stuff, it kept me away from writing. Thank you, I'm glad you liked so much of this story so far! Yeah, Drosselmeyer is one of those baddies you just want to smack over the head with an aluminum baseball bat. Just wait, we're almost through!)

The Girl Of Many Names (If I didn't do that this story would be kind of over with then… don't worry, I'm almost positive Ahiru is going to be fine!)

BattyCrach (Thank you! I thought the Les Mis song was perfect for this scene especially after how I used it before!)

and RUHLSAR000 for favoring the story!

Song I used for this chapter:  
Something Wonderful from _The King and I_


	20. Scene 11: The Final Confrontation

A/N: Really quick, there is some mild violence/blood in this scene. So be brave, because this one is a tad graphic…

* * *

**Fakir looked over Ahiru's unmoving body hoping for a sign that nothing important was cut.  
What kept him calm was seeing the rise and falling of Ahiru's chest… **

**She was still alive. **

**But was she okay?  
Could she survive this injury?**

**What the heck was cut?! **

Drosselmeyer looked over the two, "Oops… did I cut something important?" he said sarcastically.

Fakir's head made a quick turn to Drosselmeyer with anger in his eyes.  
"How dare you!" He snapped.

**Fakir stood up and unsheathed his sword.  
He made a strong stance showing he was ready to attack. **

**Drosselmeyer only held out the small blade that was still dripping in Ahiru's blood. **

**This only made Fakir angrier. **

(As the two face off, _FAKIR_ begins to sing mostly to _AHIRU_ acappella.)

**Lost in the darkness,  
Silence surrounds you.  
Once there was morning,  
Now endless night.**

**I will find the answer.**  
**I'll never desert you -**  
**I promise you this -**  
**Till the day that I...**

(Music grows darker as _DROSSELMEYER_ interrupts)

**Do you really think  
That I would ever let you go?  
Do you think I'd ever set you free?  
If you do, I'm sad to say,  
It simply isn't so.  
You will never get away from me! **

(_FAKIR _holds for his chance to attack while he begins to sing)

**All that you are  
Is a monster with a mask.  
I'll use my sword and you'll disappear!**

(_DROSSELMEYER _cackles at this and continues)

**I'm what you face  
When you stand in the darkness.  
Long as you live, darkness will still be here! **

(_FAKIR _prepares a charge)

**All that you are  
Is the end of a nightmare!  
All that you are is a dying scream!  
After tonight,  
I shall end this demon dream!**

(Music dies down as the fight begins)

He pushed off his feet and charged.  
Drosselmeyer remained where he stood just waiting for Fakir's attack.

When he was close enough to him, Fakir took a swing at the old man's neck.  
Drosselmeyer was quick to counter. He stopped Fakir's move and quickly over powered him.

Fakir fell to his back.  
"How… how did you…?"

Drosselmeyer spun the blade in his hand, "How do you think you and your father learned all your skills."

**Ahiru rose from the floor to a sitting position but quickly gasped in pain from her shoulder.  
Why did that hurt…?  
She watched Drosselmeyer and his ability with the knife, suddenly getting an idea.**

With quick reaction Ahiru stood up, and charged Drosselmeyer.  
And because he wasn't looking, he never saw it coming.

She jumped at him, but he quickly knocked her to the ground on her bad shoulder and caused her to cry out in pain.  
"Ahiru!" Fakir called.

"You brat!" Drosselmeyer snapped while he kicked her causing her to roll on the floor leaving small traces of blood on the ground.  
"What did you think you could accomplish by tackling me?"

Ahiru very slowly got up, looked at Drosselmeyer, and revealed the dagger she had slipped out of his hand. Breathlessly she said, "Oops… did I take something important?"

Drosselmeyer's glare hardened on her, until he heard the sound of his grandson getting up and charging again.

Drosselmeyer was quick on his feet and dodge every swing of Fakir's blade.  
"Even with all your skill's you won't be able to strike me! You're holding back because you're afraid of what will happen to your beloved grandfather… You still see me as the man who raised you…" Drosselmeyer taunted, "Admit it Fakir, you can't strike me!"

Fakir's blood began to boil after that speech, "No!" He screamed while beginning to swing even more wildly.

"You know it's true! You can't bring yourself to do it! Your duty sees it as a crime for the spilling of family blood. You can't face what you know is true!"

(The Orchestra hums darkly as _FAKIR_ starts to sing)

**Men like me can never change  
Men like you can never change  
No,  
My duty's to the law - you have no  
Rights  
Now the wheel has turned around  
Grandfather is nothing now  
Dare you talk to me of crime  
And the price you had to pay  
Every man is born in sin  
Every man must choose his way  
You know nothing of myself  
I was born inside the light  
I was raised by scum like you  
I am not only your tool **

(By the time the music stops _FAKIR_ is able to knock _DROSSELMEYER _down)

Fakir stood over his grandfather.  
"Well!" The old man snapped, "What are you waiting for? Or was I right about you holding back?"

Fakir lifted Drosselmeyer from the ground to face him head on, "My duty is to leave you to the justice of the king. What he says is your fate, not what I say…"

Drosselmeyer began to chuckle as something shifted in his sleeve.  
Ahiru's eyes grew wide with fear upon seeing the shape of another blade under the sleeve.

But just as Drosselmeyer began to move his arm closer to Fakir, Ahiru quickly took the first blade and with whatever strength she had left, tossed the dagger at his arm.

The blade was quick enough to land right into Drosselmeyer's palm. His quick jolt and cry out from the pain caused the second blade to fall out of the old man's grasp and onto the floor.

"Don't… you dare… hurt him…" Ahiru said through the pain.

Fakir saw the blade and quickly took up his sword. He held it to his grandfather's neck, "You really are heartless enough to strike your own grandson?"

Drosselmeyer remained silent for a moment.  
"I did this for your father-"

"My Father died with honor! You had nothing to fight for!"  
"And your mother's death from a broken heart is also not worth all this?!"

"Their deaths wouldn't have gone in vain if you hadn't tried to destroy their home!" Fakir's grip grew tighter on the hilt, "Maybe I should end this here!"

Ahiru very clumsily walked over to Fakir and rested a hand on his arm that was still holding Drosselmeyer, "Don't," she whispered, "He may be a monster… but he's not worth it…"

(At this instant, _GUARDS_ enter on both sides of the stage. They surround _DROSSELMEYER_)

"Advisor Drosselmeyer, you are under arrest for treason, the murder of the queen, and attempt at murder of the king." A guard barked as other men came up and chained his hands while avoiding the dagger stuck in his hand.

"Well… I guess everything has gone against me… Fine… I know when I am defeated…" He said while the guards ripped out the knife in his hand and carried him away.

Fakir placed his sword back into its sheathe and carefully wrapped his arms around Ahiru as she leaned into him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her.

"He cut my shoulder…" She said weakly

**He looked over her injury.  
It wasn't too deep, but there was a good amount of blood lost.  
No doubt she needed to get treated soon… **

He kissed her head, "Thank you for saving me back there."  
She smiled, "You would have done the same for me…"

**A silence passed over the two.  
There was clearly still something on Fakir's mind…  
but he just didn't know how to say it… **

**And he would have remained restless until it was said. **

"Ahiru I - I'm sorry for abandoning you. I should have trusted you but I… I can't see how you could ever forgive me…"  
She laughed as she leaned into him, "It's alright. You're here now, by my side, and that's what matters."

(Music grows gently as _AHIRU_ begins to sing in _FAKIR'S_ embrace)

**You are here  
And we are where we shall be forever  
Trust in me  
For you know I won't turn away  
From today  
This is all that I need  
And all that I need to say is...  
Don't you know how you've changed me  
Strange how I fin'lly see  
I found a home  
You're my home  
Stay with me**

(The orchestra dies down as _FAKIR_ takes this all in)

"So… after everything… you don't – I-I-I mean-"

**It was at that moment, Ahiru when up on her toes and silenced him with a kiss.  
Fakir's eyes flashed with surprise but soon closed as he began to kiss her back.**

**Their hearts were at the bursting points of sheer joy.**

**He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
Her hands crept up to his neck as if wanting to keep him even closer. **

**The storm was over for now, and there was nothing that needed to be said anymore. **

**The lovers united in the light of truth and the shadow puppet master was left in chains.**

**Well for the moment anyway.**

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Almost done! Just have to write a finale!  
And tie up a few loose ends.

Any finale song suggestions…? It would be much appreciated.  
Also, please look at my Story Ideas! I want to know what you prefer I do next!

Anyway, I give my thanks to:

Anony mouse101 (Yeah… sorry about the cliff hanger. I know what that's like, and I was worried I would upset somebody, so I tried to write this chapter as quickly as possible!)

CrimsonWolf999 (Your wait is over! Well… okay now you have to wait for the last chapter but… never mind! I am ecstatic that you liked it!)

and BattyCrash (Um… maybe off stage. But otherwise, I don't think he'll be using his hand for a while…)

Songs I used in this chapter:  
The Confrontation from _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde  
_Confrontation from _Les Miserable  
_Home (reprise III) from _Beauty and the Beast _


	21. Scene 12: Finale

**And so, within a matter of weeks:  
Rue was able to heal Dominic  
The Dove King and the Raven King met and agreed on a truce for the sake of their children  
Ahiru's family was able to come out of hiding and start their lives a new  
Drosselmeyer was sealed away in prison for the rest of his days  
And the feelings of doubt and fear were wiped from both kingdoms. **

**And as a sign of truce, a great stone bridge was built between the two kingdoms, so travelers could pass freely between the two lands and further on into the world.**

**But listen well my friend, for we have a wedding to attend to.  
But not just any wedding. **

**Oh no. You see, the kings of both kingdoms only saw fit that their children had a proper wedding instead of an eloping one… **

(Scene opens to a grand church were we see _MYTHO _and _RUE _in proper wedding attire,standing before everyone and taking their marriage vows. After all is said, they share a kiss. _MYTHO_ looks to his bride lovingly as he begins to sing with a lively tune the orchestra carries)

**I used to tell myself,  
that I had everything,  
but that was only half true,  
I had an aim in life,  
and that was everything,  
but now I even have you.**

**I have,**  
**something that I would die for,**  
**something that I would live for too-**  
**yes!**

**Now I have everything,**  
**not only everything,**  
**I have a little bit more**  
**besides having everything,**  
**I know what everything's for.**

(The orchestra rests as everyone begins to disperse into their own groups to start dancing and chatting. DOWN STAGE LEFT is _AHIRU _with _ANDREW_. _FAKIR _arrives from UP STAGE RIGHT)

Fakir stopped himself before going over to speak to Ahiru. Clearly there was something he wanted to say, but was almost too scared to say it…

After mustering up the courage, Fakir walked up at tapped Ahiru's shoulder.  
The former servant girl turned and smiled to see the captain.

"Fakir." She smiled as they embraced.  
After taking a closer look at him, she and her father started to notice him looking deathly pale.  
"Fakir, are you alright…?" Her father asked.

"I… um… Ahiru, I… need to ask you something…"

She gazed at him questionably, but before anything was said, Ms. Edel had arrived.  
"Ahiru, I have the last of what I owe you for working so hard." She smiled handing Ahiru a small brown bag.

"Thank you Ms. Edel."  
"So when do you think you are going to be leaving?" The seamstress asked gently.

"By the end of the month, hopefully." Andrew answered with a somewhat regretful tone.  
"Wait, what? Why are you leaving?!" Fakir asked, mind now completely scattered.

Ahiru put a hand on Fakir's cheek, "I'm sorry. I meant to tell you sooner, but I haven't seen you in so long. You see … I've wanted to be free for so long in my life and now… I can be. I want to see what's out there. I want to dance for millions of people. I want to move mountains, shake the ground, defy gravity… A part of me wants to stay, but I'll be restless until I know what there is to see…"

(Music grows as _AHIRU _begins to sing)

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap! **

**I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know! **

(Music changes while _AHIRU_ continues)

**Unlimited  
My future is  
Unlimited **

**And I just had a vision almost like a prophesy  
I know  
It sounds truly crazy **

**And true the visions hazy  
But I swear someday I'll be **

**Flying so high  
****Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity **

**And Nobody is ever gonna bring me down!**

(Music ceases as _FAKIR_ grabs hold _AHIRU_)

"Okay," he barely choked out, "I won't stand in your way then if you really want this."

"I won't be gone forever Fakir. The world maybe extravagant and different, but there's no home there. When it's all said and done, the only other place I need to be is here."

"You promise you'll be back?" He asked practically begging.  
She pecked him on the nose, "Of course. But, what were you going to ask me?"

Suddenly feeling upset he let go of her, "I'll tell you some other time…" He said as he walked away.

**The weeks went by all too fast, and pretty soon Ahiru had packed up what little she had and was about to head out. **

**But right before she left, a certain someone stopped her. **

(Before the audience is a stone bridge that leads out from the STAGE to the HOUSE. _AHIRU_ is on stage in a heavy coat with a small bag. Enter _FAKIR_ from UP STAGE)

Ahiru heard foot steps behind her.  
Upon seeing her knight she ran into his arms while he spun her around.

"You came just in time." She said through the laughter.  
"Of course I did." He said pulling her close. "Remember at Mytho and Rue's wedding when I said I had something to ask you…?"

She looked at him carefully, "Yes…"

"Well I… I have to ask you now…" Fakir took Ahiru's left hand with her palm facing up. He fished something he wouldn't let her see out of the pouch at his belt.

Still keeping her hand, he got down on one knee and placed a small object in her hand.  
He moved his hand away to reveal a beautifully crafted silver ring with a bright red gem stone.

Ahiru was so surprised she almost forgot to breathe.  
"Now I know how you feel about marriage… and I know you want to go… but I just- I wanted to-" He sighed, "I-I love you Ahiru, and… I just wanted to know when you come back… if you would want to spend the rest of your life with me."

**Ahiru's eyes shifted back and forth from the ring to Fakir as everything processed in her head.  
This was just… wonderful! **

**To think… the one she loved the most… wanted to be with her!  
Her father would be so thrilled and everyone would… **

**Wait a second… **

"But wait… what about the tradition? We would need Madame Dolly's approval and-"  
"Ahiru… does tradition really matter when we love each other? If that's the only thing that stands in our way, then we can just change it… But I still need your answer."

Her smile grew wide as she tackled Fakir and started laughing like a young school girl.

"Yes!" She continued laughing, "I do!"

**The two were considered engaged.  
As so Fakir would wait for her return. **

**Days became Weeks.  
Weeks became Months. **

**But even as everything started rounding up to a year, Fakir never lost hope.  
He kept waiting on her return. **

**And just like she had promised, she had returned. **

**And within a few months, they were wed.  
No, it wasn't as grand as Mytho and Rue's wedding.  
As a matter of fact, people found their union well… kind of odd. **

**I mean, he was the CAPTIAN OF THE GARUD!  
And she was… well now she was an ordinary person… **

**But people in time accepted it and eventually wanted a union like theirs. **

**One based on love, foundation, and something lasting… **

(Curtain is closed. In front is _FAKIR _and _AHRU _together for one last number. Orchestra starts up as _FAKIR _starts to sing)

**There were bells on the hill  
But I never heard them ringing,  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you.**

**There were birds in the sky**  
**But I never saw them winging**  
**No, I never saw them at all**  
**Till there was you.**

**And ****there was music,  
And there were wonderful roses,  
They tell me,  
In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew.**

**There was love all around**  
**But I never heard it singing**  
**No, I never heard it at all**  
**Till there was you!**

(Music changes pace as _AHIRU _sings to him)

**Two lives have begun now  
Two hearts become one now  
One passion, one dream  
One thing forever true  
I love you! **

(Music shifts again as _AHIRU _continues)

**Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be**

(_FAKIR _joins in and the two sing together)

**And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog had lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted **

**All at once, everything looks different  
Now that I see you… **

(Music continues on as the two share one more kiss and exit the stage)

**And they all lived happily ever after… **

**The end**

* * *

A/N: Wow… finished on my birthday… Cool!  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading so far and all the support, espcially:

The Girl of Many Names (I am extatic you like it!)

Anony mouse 101 (I am glad it was! You're wonderful!)

And CrimsonWolf999 (I know what that's like. But I am thrilled I was able to entertain you!)

Also: New Pole on my page, which story would you rather see next? Please check it out! Thank you! :)

Songs I used for this chapter:  
Now I Have Everything from_ Fiddler on the Roof  
_Defying Gravity/The Wizard and I from _Wicked _(Thank you to the many people who suggested that one)  
Till There Was You from _The Music Man _(Thank you CrimsonWolf999)  
Finale from _Beauty and the Beast  
_At Last I See the Light from _Tangled _


End file.
